Alien War
by Charles Xavier
Summary: The Digidestined must battle the ferocious Aliens and the deadly Predators to save both Earth and the Digital World. And with the help of the other Digidestined from around the world, will the ultimate heroes ever stop the ultimate terror?
1. Arrival

Okay, here's what's happening

Okay, here's what's happening. At the moment I'm still focusing on my other fic 'Sora Takenouchi Reborn'. I've done this first chapter of this fic so far. So if I have time I'll make the second one. I'll also still be writing 'Hannibal' as well when I get the chance. Please be patient.

I have not read any of the Alien/Predator comic books or novels. I've only watched the films, which I saw quite some time ago. So I apologize for any inaccuracies.

Some of the Aliens and Predator creatures that will appear will be adapted from the toys which came out about six years ago.

Please also note that my chaptered stories will be posted and updated on the 'Sort by New Chapters (Update date)' section. This also applies to 'Hannibal', 'Sora Takenouchi Reborn' and a few other of my fics.

Alien War  Chapter 1  Arrival  'My mother said that there were no such thing as monsters, but there are.'Sigourney Weaver from 'Aliens'. Digital World………. The young Gennai runs with all his might, trying to get away from the black creatures that were chasing him. Gennai trips but gets up again still in complete fear of 'them'.  "Mustn't stop……..mustn't stop………." Said Gennai to himself. He had already received various cuts and wounds when fighting with those 'things'. They moved incredibly fast and were very sensitive. Gennai continued to run, ignoring the shrieks and screams coming from 'them'. Gennai immediately shut the doors behind him as he got into the headquarters of Etemon, breathing heavily. Gennai sighed in relief from the chase and leaned against the wall, "What the hell were those?" he said to himself.  Gennai was patrolling the Digital World making sure that nothing was going wrong. However, things didn't seem like Gennai expected. He stumbled upon a dark underground cave which gave him a frightful and terrifying shock. He discovered a gigantic nest of unknown creatures that he couldn't identify. They were black, very swift and could crawl up walls. They were blind. But their extraordinary power of sensitivity was beyond Gennai imaginations. As a result Gennai was caught by the 'them' and Gennai struggled to break free from their clutches. Gennai had just survived and was able to reach to the safest place, well, from 'them'. Gennai had no idea who or even what they were and how they got here. But one thing he knew for sure that they were definitely NOT Digimon.

"Etemon?" Gennai cried. No answer. "Etemon, I know you're here! I'm not here to fight you! I seriously need you! YOU'RE IN GRAVE DANGER!!!!!!!!" Still no answer. Gennai clutched his hand onto his wounded and bleeding arm. "ETEMON!!! ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!!!!" A faint shriek was heard a meters away from where Gennai was standing. Gennai turned pale. But Gennai still walked forward wandering around the headquarters. Gennai then gasped as he saw that most of Etemon's headquarters was covered in nothing but green slime all over. And Gennai saw those same giant egg cocoons that he saw back in the cave. Gennai realized that 'they' had already taken Etemon's headquarters. Gennai stumbled upon dead bodies of Etemon's Gazimon. Some of them were stuck to the wall, other were on the floor. Most of them died from large holes from their bellies. Others died from having their faces completely burned off…….by acid perhaps. Gennai wanted to look away, but he had to continue. There was no sign of Etemon anywhere. Gennai got out his sword and walked pass the dead bodies of the Gazimon and the egg cocoons. But, as he passed the egg cocoons, one of them opened and a large spider like creature lunged towards Gennai's face. Gennai luckily avoided the creature quickly and sliced it in half with his sword.

"NO!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was the voice Etemon. Gennai continued down the pass running as fast as he could. He reached a large room where he Etemon about to become raw meat by one of 'them'. Gennai ran jumped into the air and dashed down, cutting the 'thing's' head before it could react. Gennai quickly back away.

"ETEMON!!!!!!!!! GET BACK!!!!!!!!" Etemon did as he said, "Don't touch their blood. It'll burn through your skin!" At first Etemon didn't believe him but as he saw Gennai's severely wounded arm he was convinced by Gennai's belief.

"Well, Gennai, this is an unexpected surprise." Said Etemon.

"More suprising than this?!" cried Gennai, "We're in sertious shit, Etemon!"

"You could say that again!" said Etemon trying to recover from his shock. The two walk around the decapitated creature, "What the hell are those things?!"

"I don't know……" said Gennai shaking his head.

"WHADYYA MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!!! THEY KILLED MY ENTIRE ARMY OF GAZIMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND THEY DESTROYED MY DARK NETWORK!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Etemon.

"ETEMON……." But before Gennai could say anymore many loud roars and growls were heard behind them. They turned around and saw about twenty of 'them' staring at them. Etemon turned pale as Gennai turned even paler. They heard 'their' drooling sounds coming from 'their' mouthes. They heard 'their' growls coming from 'their' throats. And they heard the clattering of claws coming from outside. More were coming. It was time that gennai and Etemon to escape……..real fast. Gennai got out his sword again while Etemon cracked his knuckles.

"You ready Etemon? " Etemon nodded, "On the count of three……." Sweat began to develop on both of their heads, "One…….two……..THREE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Earth…………

America………..

Mimi's house……….

Mimi was having another party again at her house, as usual in her case. 

"Excuse me…….thanks………pardon me……..excuse me……" Mimi walked pass the swarm of friends in her house and walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and got a can of Pepsi. She gave a sigh and as she closed the fridge she jumped as she saw Michael in front of her. 

"Mimi." Said Michael.

"Michael! How are you?" Mimi said.

"I'm fine……..hey did you hear about the news?" Michael said.

"What news?" Replied Mimi. Michael gave her the newspaper he was holding in his hand.

"Read this on the front." Said Michael.

Mimi read the newspaper. After having read it she gasped, covered her mouth and dropped her can of Pepsi.

"Let me get that for you." Said Michael as he knelt down to pick up the can of Pepsi.

"Oh…….my………God……….." Mimi turned pale. She was never this shocked before. As Michael got up he gave a little chuckle.

"Freaky, huh?" he said. 

"That's terrible……who could do such a thing? What a horrible way to die……" said Mimi.

"I know. Can you believe it? The guy was cut to the bone. His head and spinal chord were removed while he was stuck to the wall trapped in a sort of net." Said Michael.

"It must have hurt a lot." Said Mimi.

"Well, duh. And you know what? The police never found the head or spinal chord." Said Michael.

"This is disturbing…….." Mimi said.

An invisible creature in the tress watches Michael and Mimi talk as it catches the last words Mimi said. The creature watches the two in a night vision like sight and gives a soft faint growl.

Odaiba………….

"Here, Miko." Said Kari. Kari put the bowl of milk down to the floor as Miko walked up to Kari. Kari smiled and stroked Miko as she licked her milk. 

"Hey, Kari! Chack this out!" her brother Tai shouted. Kari ran to the couch where Tai, Matt, Davis and T.K. were sitting. 

"Sit here, Kari." Said T.K.. Kari sat next to T.K. as T.K. put his arm round her. Davis looked sideways and lowered his eyebrows.

"SSSHHH!!!!!!!!! It's starting!" said Matt. The five watched the main headline news in Odaiba.

"Today is the third time this month of a most unbearable and horrible murder that occurred last night. Once again, this has been the third victim whose head and spinal chord has been completely torn out of the body, never to be found or seen again. There has been absolutely no evidence so far these massacres. Similar murders like these have been reported throughout the entire world. In America there have been about eighty reports about murders like these, in South America there have been sixty, Europe sixty-five, Africa fifty, Australia fity-five, and even in the North and South poles, there have been about seventy-five killings. We advise everyone watching right now to lock your doors and windows at night. And stay alert. Police from all around the world are hunting the killers who 'coincidentally' kill their victims in a similar matter. Police also advise to report anything suspicious happening that you may know of."

"That's horrible…….." said Kari.

"Huh, what you going to do about it?" said Davis.

"I think I'm going to the balcony for some fresh air." Kari opened the sliding glass door and walked outside, breathing in the fresh windy air.

"Man, that is tight. I wouldn't like my head or spinal chord removed." Said Matt.

"Whoever's doing this must really be mentally disturbed." Said T.K..

"Oh, can't you guys think of anything else besides this crap?" said Davis.

"Davis, this is serious," said Tai.

"Yeah," said T.K. smiling, "you never know. Maybe you'll be the next victim."

Kari breathed in the fresh air again. As she opened her eyes, she heard something shake in a tall nearby tree.

"Who's there?" said Kari. No answer. Kari looked closely at the tree. The closer she looked the more clear the thing she saw became. The almost invisible thing stared at Kari, not saying anything. But Kari's concentration was interrupted when she jumped as Tai put his hand onto her shoulder. She gave a scream.

"AAA!!!!!!" 

"WHOA! Kari, it's just me." Said Tai as Kari turned round to face him. Kari looked back at the tree and saw that 'it' was gone, "What's bothering you, Kari?" 

"I….it's nothing. I guess I'm just seeing things." Tai put his arm round Kari and they both went back in.

The creature watches Tai and Kari walking back into the building. 'It' had already recorded the last sentence Kari had said. The creature plays the sentence continuously to himself, over and over again.

To be continued…………

Please review and let me know what you think so far.


	2. Sightings

I managed to complete Chapter 2

I managed to complete Chapter 2. But I'm still working on 'Sora Takenouchi Reborn' though. But be here to check the third chapter. I'll get it done when I can.

Chapter 2 

Sightings 

'You are one ugly mother fucker.' Arnold Schwarzanegger from 'Predator'.

Digital World………

"Nova Blast!" Greymon shouted as he shot a second fireball at 'them'. 

"Don't give up now!" said Garurumon. The Digimon continued to fight the gigantic horde of black creatures that surrounded them in every direction in large numbers. 

"Needle Spray!" Togemon's needles managed to kill some of 'them' that were at close range. But the number of 'them' that were present was far too strong for the Digimon to handle. Togemon became exhausted, "I……can't…….do……this."

"There're too many of them!" said Birdramon.

"She's right! They're too strong for us!" said Kabuterimon.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" said Ikkakumon. Even Ikkaukumon's missile didn't manage to kill all of 'them'. The Digimon's attack only summoned more of 'them', "WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The six Digimon continue 'them', despite the number of the creatures rising and the strength of the Digimon fading. When it looked like all was to be lost……..

"HAAAA!!!!!!!" Leomon and Ogremon charged into the crowd of 'them' from behind.

"LEOMON!!!!!!!! OGREMON!!!!!!!!" cried the six Digimon.

"We'll take from here, guys." Said Ogremon.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?! ARE YOU NUTS?!?!?!?!?! THEY'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!!!!!!!!" shouted Greymon. Leomon just laughed.

"Nothing can tear US to shreds! Don't worry about us! Get out of here while you still can and find the others before it's too late!" said Leomon.

The six Digimon hesitate at first but then listen to what Leomon said and with all their might the Digimon escape from the horde of 'them', leaving Ogremon and Leomon behind. They had to warn Gennai, the children and the other Digimon before the creatures would completely wipe out the Digital World and possibly…….Earth.

Earth……….

Odaiba………..

"Out!" shouted the referee of the tennis match.

"WHAT!!!!!!!" Sora cried after the match point was decided. It was the finals for the Female Tennis League of Odaiba, and Sora just couldn't allow it just like that. She was one point from becoming the winner of the match, and so was her opponent. And all she needs to hear is that her opponent was the winner. The large crowd cheered for Sora's opponent as she received a large golden trophy for her triumph. 

Sora slammed her fist into her locker. Her friends tried to comfort her.

"It's okay, Sora. You did your best." Said one friend.

"I know…..but it's not fair!" replied Sora.

Sora got changed into school uniform and left the Girl's Changing Room. She saw her tennis coach waiting outside.

"I'm sorry, Sora." He put his hand onto her shoulder. Sora tried not to cry.

"The ball hit the white line! HOW COULD THAT BE OUT?!" she cried.

"Sora, the ball hit the white line on the outer side. It's not your fault. You did your best." Sora didn't answer and just walked away. But just before she left she heard her tennis coach say, "Understand the rules." Sora paused for a few seconds but then walked out the door.

On her way home, as she paused her school she heard something rustle in the tress. Sora stopped immediately and looked up, "Who's there?!" she said. No answer.

The camouflaged creature looked at Sora, after having watched her tennis match 'it' realized how skilled and talented she was. 'It' was more interested in Sora rather than her opponent. 

"Who's there?!" Sora said again. Still no reply. 

The creature played the sentence which he had recorded recently out to Sora.

"Understand the rules. Understand the rules. Understand the rules." Sora gasped. She then became more shocked when she saw the creature's eyes glow yellow in the leaves' shadows. Sora got out her tennis racket.

"Don't mess with me. I'm a professional tennis player. And I hit hard!" The creature gave no answer. Instead of fighting her, 'it' disappeared deeper into the shadows of the leaves of the trees. Sora tried to calm her self seconds after 'it' left. She continued to walk back home.

Elsewhere………

"I wonder what's on the news" said Ken to Wormmon. Ken switched on the TV.

"Another unbearable murder has happened just a few hours ago. However, this is not the case of where the person's head and spinal cord were rip apart from the body. This is far much worse than that. At the bay area of Odaiba, police discovered bodies of victims skinned and hanged upside down. There is still no actual evidence of who may have committed these awful murders."

"Yikes." Said Ken.

"You can say that again." Said Wormmon.

The telephone in the house rang. Ken picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ken!" It was Yolei. 

"Oh, hi, Yolei. How are you?" 

"I'm fine. Did you hear about the news?"

"The one about the mysterious murders?" 

"No. The one about the strange egg cocoon that was discovered in America near where Mimi lives. It's going to go to Mimi's school for research."

"Wow. Tell me about it." Said Ken.

Digital World……….

Mummuymon and Arukenimon both stop running at the peak of a mountain, breathing heavily.

"I think………we………lost………them." Said Mummymon.

"They're strong……..and quick." Said Arukenimon, "We have to be careful, Mummymon. These things may pose a thrat greater to those Digidestined."

"You're right, Arukenimon." Said Mummymon.

"Now…" while Arukenimon was talking, Mummymon noticed three infra-red dots on Arukenimon's forehead.

"Uh, Arukenimon." Said Mummymon hesitating.

"Don't interrupt me Mummymon! I'm trying to think of a plan!"

Elsewhere……..

Gennai gave a moan. He slowly opened his eyes. He head was aching.

"Uhn…….whe……where am I?" He realized that he couldn't move at all. He soon discovered that he was back in 'their' nest. He was covered in thick slime. He looked around himself and saw Leomon, Ogremon and Etemon opening their eyes as well. 

"Uh………shit…….." said Gennai, "I'm back here again."

"Oh……my………..God……….where the hell are we?" said Leomon. Ogremon and Etemon were speechless.

Before Gennai could answer them, a creature came up to them. 

"And the hell is that thing?!?!" said Leomon again.

Gennai looked up and saw a creature far bigger and more terrifying than the other creatures that chased him. The other Digimon just gasped in shock. The creature gave a soft growl as it stared at them all. It was the Queen.

Gennai looked down and saw egg cocoons put in front of himself and each of the Digimon.

"Oh…..no." said Gennai. Sweat began to produce in his hair.

The egg cocoons began to open.

To be continued………..

Please review and tell me what you think of it. Should I continue?


	3. Strange Visitor

Alrighty, then

Alrighty, then. Here's Chapter 3. The 7th chapter for Sora Takenouchi Reborn should be up soon (if all goes well), so please be patient. I don't really remember where Mimi lives in America. If anyone reading now knows where Mimi lives please tell me. It'll help me a lot. Also, can someone please explain to me about Kari's mysterious powers? I have a very vague memory of it. I want to try mix this into the story. Thanks.

Chapter 3

Strange Visitor

'Perfect organism.' Ian Holm in 'Alien'.

America……

"Hello? Dr. Thurman?" Mimi said as she knocked on the door that led into the science lab of her school. She peeked her head into the room and almost screamed as she saw her biology teacher Dr. Thurman observing a giant egg cocoon on a table. Mimi had never seen a cocoon that large before, it was just gigantic. Green slime surrounded the egg and it had a leathery covering. Mimi saw something inside the egg moving. She was speechless.

"Oh, hi, Mimi. How are you?" said Dr. Thurman. Mimi didn't answer, "Ha, ha. I know. It's pretty creepy, isn't it? These things are springing up everywhere in every continent. It's on every news headline, along with those mysterious murders going on as well."

"Doctor, what is this thing?" asked Mimi. Dr. Thurman shrugged.

"I still need to do research with it. But I find this thing very interesting. It's definitely something I haven't come across before." Dr. Thurman continued to observe the egg cocoon. Mimi looked with him. She looked in amazement as she looked at the thing that was present inside of the egg. Neither she nor Dr. Thurman knew what it was, "My God." He said.

"What do you think it is?" said Mimi.

"I'm not sure, Mimi. It looks like some sort of…..giant arachnid." The doctor replied, "Anyway, what is it you came here for, Mimi?"

"Oh, yeah. I just wanted to ask you if……." Mimi paused in shock as she saw the egg cocoon slowly open.

"Be quiet, Mimi. You might scare away our newborn organism." Said Dr. Thurman softly as he slowly putting his finger to her lips. Mimi stayed silent as Dr. Thurman smiled and lowered his head slowly into the egg.

Minutes later……..

"Come on. One more, just one more." Michael was just about to complete the last question on his math test. Until somebody, without knocking, stormed into the room in complete panic. Everyone in the room, including the teacher jumped as Mimi dashed and stopped in front of the class.

"You have to help Dr. Thurman! HURRY!!!!!!" she shouted.

"Mimi, what's wrong?" said the math teacher.

"You have to see it for yourself……there's this…….thing on his head! And it won't come off of Dr. Thurman's face! PLEASE HELP!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!!!!!!" cried Mimi. The children and the math teacher went out of the room and Mimi led them to the science lab. Everyone gasped as they saw the creature attached onto Dr. Thurman's face. Michael saw that the creature on Thurman's face had its tali wrapped round his neck. Michael tried to take the creature off of Thurman's face, but even as he touched it, the creature's tail began to wrap round Thurman's neck even more.

"CALL THE AMBULANCE!!!!" shouted the math teacher. 

Hours later…..

10:00 p.m. …………..

Hospital……..

"Uh….what happened?" said Dr. Thurman as he got up from his bed. Mimi, Michael and a female doctor were in the room.

"Good evening, Dr. Thurman. My name's Dr. Xiao." The female doctor said.

"Where am I?" Thurman said.

"You're in hospital, Dr. Thurman." Said Mimi.

"Mimi……Michael……what am I doing here?" he said. Dr. Xiao. Lifted up the dead creature that used to be on Thurman's face with her hands.

"This thing was on your face. We were able to remove it from you when it just died on your face. Before we removed this thing, though, I took a few x-rays and discovered something inside your body. I believe that the creature was just supplying you with oxygen, it's nothing you should worry about. How are you feeling?" said Dr. Xiao.

"How are you, Dr. Thurman?" asked Michael.

"Are you okay?" said Mimi.

"Hungry." replied Thurman. Dr. Xiao chuckled.

"Alright. But first you need to rest." After that, Mimi, Michael and Dr. Xiao left the room.

"How long do you think Dr. Thurman's going to be in hospital for?" asked Mimi.

"Oh, he'll be fine by tomorrow. Don't worry. You kids just go back home. I need to do some research on our little dead friend here." Said Dr. Xiao. And without fuss, Mimi and Michael left the hospital and walked back home, wondering what that thing that tried to attack Dr. Thurman was. Little did they know of the invisible creature stalking them both. 

Colorado…………

Willis was walking home from school with Terriermon.

"Willis, what's the matter? You don't look so happy." Said Terriermon.

"It's just those weird murders and the strange eggs being found………they're just bugging me. I can't stop thinking about them. I just fear something's wrong." Willis said, "Hey, what's this?" Willis bent down on the pavement to pick up something.

"What is it, Willis?" asked Terriermon.

"It looks like……..shedded skin." Said Willis.

"Don't snakes shed their skin, Willis?" said Terriermon.

"Yeah, I know. But I've never seen shedded skin like this before. Maybe I should go talk to Izzy about this and show it to him." Willis and Terriermon took no notice at all of the scorpion xenomorph crawling up the building wall from behind them, "It's getting cold and dark, Terriermon. Let's go back home and we can talk more about this there."

"Right" replied Terriermon. The two continued to walk back home.

Odaiba…….. 

"Go, Tai!" shouted Sora as she, Izzy and Matt watched Tai playing in the finals of a soccer match. The crowd cheered loudly for Tai's team. It was the last minute and the scores were 1-1. All the seats were filled up for this game, it was never this crowded before. Tai played out of the filed with all his might. But he had no idea of the single silent invisible figure watching him from a high tree in the shadows of the leaves. At the last ten seconds of the game, Tai managed to score one last goal for his team, making the scores 2-1. The crowd went wild as the announcer said:

"Tai's team is the champion!"

"Champion……" said the creature in the tree softly.

As Sora cheered for Tai, she looked to her right and saw Mr. Fuji talking with a man with brown hair, wearing black gloves, a brown trench coat, black sunglasses and a scarf. Sora knew at that moment that he looked kind of suspicious. Sora looked at the two talking to each other. Mr. Fuji gave no big reaction to the stranger's appearance. A few minutes later the stranger left. Sora went her way through the crowd and tried to follow the starnger. She knew that something wasn't right. Mr. Fuji never got strange encounters by anybody. So why this time? Sora ran out into the streets of Odaiba, still following the man. And the invisible creature that saw her yesterday after the tennis match continued to follow Sora through the streets as well. The man in the trench coat knew that he was being followed. He quickly dashed into the subway in the most cunning manner. Sora lost sight of him in a just few seconds. She stood still and looked around in all directions. He was nowhere to be seen. The invisible creature began to set its targets on Sora. Three infra red dots appeared on Sora's right arm. They slowly moved up to her neck. Sora had no idea of the dots on her neck. She just continued to look round for the suspicious looking man. The tables turned as Tai got into the creature's aim.

"Hey, Sora." Said Tai, "Where'd you go. I've been looking all over for you. I was worried about you."

"Tai." Said Sora smiling. Tai was half covered in mud after the soccer match, "I'm sorry I ran off like that, Tai. I just saw someone suspicious talking to Mr. Fuji while you were playing. Tai smiled back at Sora and shrugged.

"Don't let it bother you, Sora." Said Tai.

"I guess you're right there, Tai. I'm sorry." Said Sora. Tai sighed.

"That's alright. Here, let me take you back to school." With that said Tai put his arm round Sora and they both walked back to the school. The creature from above watched the couple walk back to the school. It raised its right eyebrow and growled.

"Champion." It said.

To be continued………..

Can any of you guess who the starnger was? (Hint: Those who've watched 'Alien 3' should know who it is)

Just to be honest, I usually don't continue with a story unless I get more reviews for each chapter posted up. So please review and tell me what you think of it (I'm sorry, I just love reviews). Feel free to add any suggestions. Please answer the questions for me above if you can. Thanks. 


	4. The Queen's Hive

Gosh. I'm sorry this took so long. I've been real busy lately. No joke. I have a lot of stories that I'm writing at the same time as this, you know. But anyways, I'll try to update more often. I'm currently doing some really big story projects like Genesis and some other one for Final Fantasy 7.

Well, here's the fourth part. Please read and review.

Chapter 4

The Queen's Hive

'I don't know who he is. But I know where he is.' King Willie in 'Predator 2'.

Digital World…….

Kari and Gatmon walked through the forest in the Digital World, scouring the area completely in search for their companions. It wasn't long after Kari had received a distress signal from the Digital World that something wrong was buzzing round the place. Something very wrong………

Much time had passed. Nothing had been seen nor heard from the Digidestined and her Digimon. Everything seemed fine as far as they were concerned. Though looks can be deceiving and the mind is likely to play tricks on anyone it desires. Even the most purest minded person and the most noble fighting Digimon. Evil has many forms and this was no laughing matter. For soon all was to change for our two heroes……..

"Kari, where could they be?" said Gatomon spinning her head around the place.

"I'm not sure, Gatomon." Said Kari in a slightly concerned tone. "Everything seems so quiet."

"Shouldn't we get TK and the others?" suggested Gatomon.

"I left a message to TK saying that we've gone to the Digital World after an emergency call from our friends." Replied Kari staring up high into the sun.

"I've never seen the sun this bright befo-……" before Gatomon could finish a loud shriek was heard beyond the forest.

"RUUUUN!" a female voice cried in the distance.

"Kari?" said Gatomon looking forward, "Do you recognize that voice?"

"HEEELP!" another male voice shouted.

"Those sound like……." Kari was almost pushed over when Arukenimon and Mummymon dashed right pass them in extreme fear and panic.

"Run for your lives!" shouted Arukenimon.

"Wait for me, Arukenimon!" said Mummymon trying to catch up with her. Kari and Gatomon watched helplessly as the two Digimon just drove off away into the distance. Kari and Gatomon found it most strange that they completely ignored them. And what were they so afraid of? Whatever could there possibly be that would frighten two of the most evil Digimon in this world? A mystery it was to the two heroes.

"Gatomon, did you just see that? That was Arukenimon and Mummymon." Said Kari, "What were they running away from?…….Gatomon?…….." Kari felt Gatomon furry paw pat on her shoulder. She felt the hand shiver in most deepest fear. It seemed maybe that Gatomon had already found the answer to her question.

"Um….Kari……." Gatomon hesitated. Kari turned to her young Digimon, only to discover that behind her feline friend stood three cybernetic aliens, wearing metallic masks, and standing on the branches of the trees that surrounded them. A single eye on each of them bulged out of the mask. It was like a large circular ring that zoomed into Kari and Gatomon, giving a closer look at their soon to be prizes. Kari now began to shiver as she slowly stepped back from the aliens, trying not to make any sudden movement.

"Kari…." Whispered Gatomon, "Let me Digivolve now….."

The three Lasershot Predators aimed their shoulder cannons at the two heroes as their crooshairs zoomed in onto them. Kari knew what was to happen. And wasn't afraid of what she was to do now.

"RUN, GATOMON!" Kari cried as she grasped her Digimon by the arm and fled from the Predators' targets. The shots fortunately missed and the only thing that splattered around the forest was plain earth and soil from the spot Kari used to stand before her sudden encounter with the Predators.

Kari now run through the forest with Gatomon as fast as they could, while the Lasershot predators chased after them not far behind their tails, flying through the sky with their jet packs.

Earth………

TK ran through the school halls during recess break, bringing Patamon with him in his back pack.

"TK, what's the matter?" said Patamon wondering why TK was in such a rush to get to the computer labs.

"There's no time to explain, Patamon! Kari and Gatomon might be in grave danger at the moment! We have to go to the Digital World and find them!" TK replied as his mind only came to nobody but Kari. He knew she was a careful girl and stayed out of trouble most of the time. But leaving her alone in the Digital World full of unexpected things was something he could not stand. TK could never leave his girlfriend in danger. How could he bear with it? No more thinking. Now was not the time for anxiety. Now was the time for rescue and action.

Digital World……….

Kari hid in the cave with Gatomon, sticking herself to the dark wall that covered her like a blanket from the sight of the flying alien hunters. The Predators in reaction soon lost trail of Kari and Gatomon. And it wasn't too long afterwards that they finally decided to leave them where they were. Kari peeked her head out and watched them fly away into the sky while she gave a deep sigh and looked down at her Digimon.

"That was close." Said Gatomon panting for breath.

"What were they?" Kari said to herself. "And wherever did this cave lead to?" she thought some more.

"Kari? Where are you going?" asked Gatomon as she saw her friend walk deeper into the shadows of the newly discovered cave.

"Shhh." Said Kari. "I think I hear something in this cave." She went on. She walked further and further into the eternal sleeping darkness that eventually took her into its cold hearted hands. Gatomon followed her all the way. The noises in the cave began to get louder every step they made. Shrieking sounds they were, and odd sounding echoes they made. It was like journeying into the depths of hell itself. Darkness overwhelmed them. And soon it was almost hard to see each one another. The more the noises came, the more the two heroes began to wander. Wander of what new evil could be lurking for them this time. Until……..

"AAAAAAAAAA!" cried Kari as the rocky floor collapsed beneath her feet.

"KARI!" cried Gatomon as she leaped to reach for her hand. But it was already too late. Kari had already disappeared deeper into the black hole that ate her up. Soon the only thing Gatomon could hear from her friend where the constant echoes from her frightful cries.

Earth……

Tai opened the door of his apartment to let Sora come in. She and Tai were in near completion on works of their science project which they had together been working on for some weeks now.

"Hey, Sora! Glad you could come!" said Tai smiling at Sora. "You want to have drink or something before we start?"

"Um, no thanks, Tai," said Sora trying not to blush, "I already had something to drink. I think we can get started now." Tai led Sora the way to the living room where they always used to work together. As Sora entered the room she suddenly felt something touch her ankle. She looked down and saw Miko walking round her and purring softly. "Hi Miko." Said Sora smiling down at her, stroking her head softly down from her head to her back. Tai began to set things up on the table.

"Come on, Sora. We've still got a lot to get through." He said smiling at her.

"Okay." Said Sora walking away from Tai's cat, which at the same time happened to walk away from Sora and headed towards the balcony window.

"Now, where were we last week?" said Tai to Sora, looking through his physics textbook. He was then distracted by the sudden hisses coming from his corner in the room. He turned around to Miko to see her hissing loudly through the balcony window.

"Miko? What's wrong?" said Sora raising her brow.

On the other side of the window, the invisible creature gazed upon the two teenagers who were working in the room. It said nothing and remained silent for all time. It saw Miko continuously hissing at its direction. The creature did nothing but ignore the useless and poor feline figure, and only came to attention to the young couple inside the house.

"Champion." It said.

Digital World……..

Kari slowly opened her eyes, letting out a few moans before coming through to full consciousness. She discovered that she couldn't move neither her arms nor her legs. She realized that she was covered in thick sticky slime. She tried everything she could to break free, but they only proved the situation to be useless. Kari took time to look at her surroundings.

It was but like a large underworld city of nothing but grotesque figures of all shapes and kinds. Hissing being unleashed in every direction. Creatures moving back and forth, patrolling the entire area. It was like hell. But wasn't. This place war worse than hell from Kari's point of view. She wanted to escape from the demonic place. But unfortunately she was prevented to take such actions.

And not far from Kari's distance, she caught of a most terrifying figure. The figure looked like a giant black insect of some sort. Its head long which stretched in great lengths in front and at the back. It had four longs arms, and two small ones in its chest, which were as thin as a single stick of wood. Its legs too were long in size. Between them lay a gigantic egg attached to the creature which stretched at an unbelievably long distance, in which at the end of the sack popped out several egg cocoons which were pale green in color. The Alien Queen lay dormant in its sleep. She soon awoke from her beauty sleep when she sensed the sudden gasp from the young girl not far away.

In front of Kari lay an egg cocoon, which was already beginning to open slowly at the same time the majesty herself began to wake up. Kari hesitantly looked down at the open.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" she shrieked at the top of her voice as a large arachnid creature climbed out of the egg with its long finger like legs and immediately leapt onto Kari's face. Kari tried to scream more, but the tube inserted into her mouth stopped her from doing so. She shook vigorously to get out of the creature's grip. No use. She then felt something get forced down into her throat, before she completely went unconscious again. The darkness overtook her mind once more. And the Alien Queen hissed as the embryo of the 'chosen' one was slowly inserted into the body of the young Digidestined girl.

Earth……..

New York…….

"Hey, Mimi." Said Michael nudging Mimi during Biology class when Dr. Thurman was giving a long boring speech on DNA structures.

"What is it Michael?" said Mimi.

"You excited that Matt and his band are coming over here to perform live?" Michael began to grin.

"Well……um……." Mimi began to blush when the name Matt began to enter her mind, "I guess so………I'm……….."

"AAARRGHHHHHH!" cried Dr. Thurman as he suddenly collapsed onto the table in front of him. All of the students in the room suddenly began to bolt out of their chairs, looking helplessly at the young doctor in need.

"Mr. Thurman!" cried Michael as he rushed to his teacher. Mimi soon followed behind him.

"Dr. Thurman!" cried Mimi as she watched in terror as Michael tried to calm the poor teacher. The doctor's voice gurgled with saliva and he shrieked in extreme pain, his body all over the place. He tried his best to say something to his students, but then suddenly a sprinkle of blood squirted onto Michael from his chest. Then more pain began to inflict into his shaking body. He gasped for oxygen and shut his eyes shut………before the creature eventually came out of its bloody prison from whence it had been for some time been laying.

Dr. Thurman's rib cage cracked loudly as fountains of blood splattered onto Mimi's face and clothes. Mimi couldn't help but scream as the warm liquid covered her sight. Michael and everyone stepped back in extreme fear as the creature shrieked like an eagle for its freedom.

"OH GOD!" Mimi cried as she too stepped back. Everyone else was just speechless.

The eyeless worm creature with silver sharp teeth firstly looked in the directions of Michael and the students, all with pale faces and already backing up from the its gaze and tightening themselves up with each other. It then turned to Mimi who just stepped back even further as it growled softly. Finally it looked down upon its dead host, his fingers still tingling and his body still shaking slightly.

"Nobody make any sudden movements." Said Michael. "Just stay absolutely calm."

The creature gave out another high pitched scream as it jumped from its host and wriggled towards Mimi. Mimi screamed as the creature slithered past her feet and into the ventilation shafts behind her.

Soon all was calm again in the room. Mimi just stared at the others on the other side of them room. Her face pale as white itself.

Digital World……..

"TK!" shouted Gatomon in joy of TK's and Angemon's arrival.

"Gatomon!" said Patamon.

"Gatomon, where's Kari? Isn't she supposed to be with you?" TK said in concern. Gatomon just pointed down to the black hole beside her.

"She fell inside there. I haven't heard anything from her for a long time now. All heard were other strange noises. I was so afraid that I didn't want to go down there." Gatomon began to cry a little, "I'm sorry, TK."

"Hey! We can still find her! All we have to do is just go down that hole and rescue her!" said TK confident he could accomplish so.

Angemon carried both TK and Gatomon down into the black hole, which was quite deep and took them quite a while to get to the bottom. But when they did, they discovered the floor to be covered in nothing but green sticky slime.

"Ewww…..gross……" said Gatomon. TK began to observe his new surroundings. Slime everywhere. Even the walls and ceiling. TK also noticed dead bodies of some Digimon. Their bellies and chests were completely burst open. Their bodies pale and cold. This disturbed the three heroes very much. But they didn't seem to notice the gripping hand that clutched TK from behind his back.

TK tried not to scream as he suddenly leapt forward and turned around, only to face Gennai. Behind him stepped out Etemon, Leomon and Ogremon. TK and the others gasped by their appearances. Even though the fact of Etemon being with them was hard to believe, but nevertheless, nothing could be explained at the moment.

"Gennai….." said TK shaking a little, "Why are you……" he pointed to Etemon, "Why is……" Gennai put his finger to his lip.

"I'll explain everything later. We have a lot to tell you and the others after we get out of here. It's very important." Gennai took out something from his pocket. It was a dead arachnid creature. It had been pierced through the belly, obviously by Gennai's sword.

"Thank God those nasty little things didn't ruin my beautiful face." Said Etemon.

"You got out of that damn slime just in time to save our asses, Gennai." Said Ogremon.

"They nearly got all of us." Said Leomon.

"Listen. We can't talk here. We have to get out of here now." Said Gennai.

"Wait! We still have to find Kari!" said Gatomon.

"What!" said Gennai.

"Kari's here too?" said Leomon, "We must find her!"

…

It didn't take the seven searchers long to find Kari as they successfully managed to keep everything calm and still in the place. They hadn't been detected so far. Thank God. TK was the first one to approach the unconscious girl. Gennai and the others helped Kari out of the sticky slime. While Etemon just stood there with his arms crossed, snorting at his 'friends'. Little did he realize that his foolish arrogance was soon to lead him and the others of detection.

"Why the hell am I working with these twerps? I should be trying to get out of here myself! I don't need them!" Etemon then thought of an idea. He gave out an evil grin and slowly walked away from the crowd and tip toed through the long tunnels aimlessly.

Unfortunately for him that he managed to bump walk straight into a black xenomorph. Etemon fell back suddenly and was soon face to face with the teeth growling creature. It stared at him with full ferocity as Etemon paled in fear from its dripping saliva.

"AAAAAAAA!" Etemon's cry only signalled more xenomorphs to the gangs' location. Even the Queen herself awoke. But by now Kari was on Gennai's back, still asleep though. They all froze as they heard the cry of the Alien Queen, before more noises could be heard from all directions.

"Where's Etemon?" said Angemon. His question was answered when Etemon dashed into them, along with forty or so xenomorphs right behind his back. Gennai got out his sword again as the other Digimon began to prepare combat with the creatures. The xenomorphs managed to surround the heroes, they too were ready to attack, but then they suddenly caught sight of the young girl laying on the back Gennai. And in most astonishment, they began to back away.

"Gennai?"said Angemon looking at the creatures around him.

"What is it?"

"Why aren't they attacking us?" Angemon continued.

"I…..I…….I don't know." Said Gennai, still with his sword raised to the creatures.

"Never mind that." Said Gatomon.

"Let's just get out of here." Said TK. Everyone else agreed with the young boy's statement.

It didn't take a single hassle to get out of the Queen's hive. And the eight of them managed to escape from the cave, not realizing of the most unbearable terror they were carrying with them along the way.

…

Author's note: Well, that's all for this chapter. I can't promise when I can get the next chapter out, but I'll try my best. But does anyone know the names of the other Digidestined around the globe, and what Digimon do they carry? Could somebody please e-mail with all the info? That'll be very helpful for my story. Thanks.


	5. Part Man Part Machine All Cop

Author's Note: Well, after having received many e-mails saying I should put in Terminators, I've decided to do so. But keep in mind that I don't intend to give them a major role in this story. I want to stick more to the Aliens and Predators. As for Ripley, Dutch, Harrigan and the other heroes from the original Alien/Predator movies, I don't wish to put them in this story either. But there was one person who suggested to me that I put in a certain hero in 'Alien War' who has fought (according to this story) Aliens and Predators before. Find out who it is this chapter (hint: the chapter title is kind of the big give away). But again, I don't wish to give him a big role either. I think in the next chapter I'll explain more about how the Aliens and Predators came to Earth. And yes, 'Alien War' is going to be quite a long story.

Chapter 5

Part Man Part Machine All Cop

'Not bad for a human.' Lance Henriksen in 'Aliens'.

Davis walked down the pavements of Odaiba after having finished soccer practice at school. The streets were real busy and it wasn't unusual for Davis. It was early in the afternoon and his belly was already growling for food. Davis looked at his watch and saw that it was getting to almost 1 o' clock. He knew he had to get home soon. And besides, Dvais was always in need to rush when he was starving badly. At times like this he always took the dark long alleyway which seemed deserted all the time. And now was the right time to do so. But little did he know that alleyways weren't always the right solution…….

He whistled down the alleyway as he stepped over the large heaps of trash around the floor. Davis smiled happily down the eerie path, humming to himself. Soccer practice today was as usual, most enjoying. Davis managed to score six goals today with not a single injury at all. The entire soccer team and even his coach were quite impressed with his performance. He really showed true team effort. But then these thoughts of Davis soon vanished as he suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind his back. At once Davis knew that he was being followed. But by who?

The footsteps would not disappear. The steps sounded like heavy leather boots with the metal parts clinking every time it hit the ground. They kept coming and coming at him every second, waiting to close in on him at the first second possible. Davis could not understand why somebody would be stalking him all this way at this time of the day, but importantly, why? He breathed in deeply, still trying to ignore the noise of the constant marching from his unknown follower. Davis immediately spun round quickly.

"Alright, Mister!……" said Davis to the thin air that had nothing to show him. All that Davis could see was the long narrow path leading back to where he came in. 

"Davis, what's wrong?" said DemiVeemon inside of Davis' bag. Davis didn't answer and only shivered in fear. Something certianly was right about this place. It was probably time he ran for it before anything else would……

"Hey!" Davis jumped and turned round again to face a tall policeman dressed in black leather clothes. Davis looked up and saw that the policeman was wearing a helmet and his black shades stared sternly upon the frightened Digidestined. Davis' legs began to shake. "What are you doing here, kid?" Davis tried to calm himself down and cleared his throat. 

"Um……just passing by…….I………"

"Kids like you shouldn't be in a place like this, you know. It's dangerous." The policeman said calmly to Davis, "You know, bad things can happen to those who wander around aimlessly into creepy areas like this place." Davis for some reason felt that the policeman was in fact teasing him when he saw his slight smile on his face.

"Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Davis, "And bad things can happen to those who sneak up behind other people's backs!" The smile on the policeman faded changed back into the serious looking face.

"So……the kid's got some serious attitude, huh? Well, then, we'll just see about that." The policeman took out his hand which opened like a giant spider and was ready to clutch onto Davis' brown spiky head. But just when the fingers were about to close in, the policeman paused. Davis looked at him in confusion as he laughed quietly to himself and spread his fingers out again. Instead of gripping Davis' head tightly in a firm grip, he just put his gloved hand in Davis' hair and messed round with it.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" said Davis angrily. After having played with his hair, the policeman folded his arms.

"Just watch what you say, kid." The policeman walked past Davis and marched through the alleyway from where he had entered. "Accidents can happen anywhere, you know, and I mean anywhere." 

Once the anonymous cop disappeared, Davis just sighed and just continued walking down the path. 

"What's his problem?" Davis said to himself.

"Davis?" said a voice in his bag.

"Yes, DemiVeemon?" answered Davis.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, just some cop who thinks he owns the law. I've never seen anyone dressed like him before round here. That's odd. I wonder where he's from."

"Oh, don't let it bother you, Davis." Said DemiVeemon.

"You're right. I shouldn't be afraid of him. He's only trying to protect Odiaba anyway, isn't he?" a voice was heard just at the end of the alleyway.

"Hey, Davis!" Yolei waved at Davis beside Ken who was with her.

"Yolei! Ken! Hi you guys!" Davis waved back. "What's happening?"

"Ken and I were going to the shopping malls to look at some things. You want to come?" said Yolei.

"Yeah, why not? But hey, do you want to maybe grab a bite at my place before we go?"

"That'll be great! What about you, Ken?" 

"I don't mind." Said Ken.

"Alright! To my place!" Davis jumped excitedly.

Elsewhere……

"Take a look at this guys." Izzy showed the photograph the strange looking shedded skin. "Willis sent me this through e-mail. He didn't know what it was and I was wondering if you knew anything about it, Joe." Izzy handed the photo to Joe while Cody looked at it with him. The small screaming children around them in the park didn't seem to off putting the young geniuses. Still, they could not find an answer.

"I haven't got a clue." Said Joe shaking his head.

"It's definitely not from any kind of snake I know." Said Cody rubbing his head. 

"Hmmm. I wonder if the others can tell us what it is. Or maybe even Gennai. Not even my computers can tell me what it is. This is really bothering me, you guys……" But as Izzy kept on talking, Cody's eyes widened as he saw a three people outside the park gates staring at him silently in an evil kind of twist. Joe and Izzy took no notice of Cody as they talked to each other. 

In front of Cody's eyes, there stood 'Tai', between 'Matt' and 'Sora' on each side. They all glanced at him with the same facial expressions. They were so quiet. And their eyes were filled with nothing but emptiness. But most peculiar of all, their eyes seemed to slightly glow with an infra-red color. The three 'Digidestined' stared closely at Cody, Izzy and Joe. They listened said nothing and began to listen to the conversation between the three boys.

Cody turned back to the boys in the most panicking manner.

"Joe! Izzy!" cried Cody breaking a drop of sweat. "You're never going to believe what I just saw."

"What is it, Cody?" said Joe fixing his glasses.

"Y….you know Tai…..and Sora were supposed to be together right now at Tai's apartment? Right?"

"Right." Said Izzy.

"And….and….you know that Matt was….s…..supposed to be in New York performing a concert at Mimi's school?"

"Yeah." Said Izzy and Joe.

"W….w…….w…….well……." Cody began to point behind Izzy to where he saw the three 'Digidestined', who were now nowhere to be seen. Izzy and Joe looked at each other after having looked at where Cody was pointing. 

"Well what?" said Joe in puzzlement.

"They were there! I saw them!" Cody said. 

"Calm down, Cody, you seem a little tense this today." Said Izzy.

"Did you sleep well last night?" said Joe. Cody did all he could to settle down.

"I…..I guess I was just imagining things. Must be some……er……optical illusion. Sorry you guys." Cody gave a grin. Joe and Izzy stared at him for a few seconds before continuing on with their talk. Cody sighed and tried to get back into what Izzy was saying.

Elsehwere………

New York……..

"We welcome you to New York City!" the announcer in the airport said. Matt and his band came out of their terminal gate after most of the other people in his flight had left. 

"Hey, Matt, come on! There's a limo waiting for us outside!" shouted Matt's band as they ran down the airport with Matt walking behind. Before Matt could catch up with them, however, screams crowds of girls and began to form from left to right, closing in on Matt and running at his direction.

"Um…..Just wait for me, guys! I think I'll be a bit busy here!" smiled Matt waving back at his band.

Matt's band had really grown big in Odaiba. It hadn't been s long since the girls in America were listening to his music. Matt was now almost a star. He ever wondered if he would be able to keep this fame up. But nevertheless, there was always someone Matt had minds on. And that someone was waiting for him at the school he was performing in. 

"Okay, girls. One at a time. Don't push. And there's no need to panic." But before Matt could say more the girls ran directly past the blond Digidestined and their screaming grew louder as they all reached to the terminal gate from where Matt had come out. 

Matt gasped in amazement as another person came out of the gate. It looked as if somebody else was also big in town too. Jealousy was not Matt's first thought as he saw what was happening. Instead he walked back to the gate and tried to see whoever else famous was on his flight as well. To his surprise, there also happened to be some news reporters trying to get through the crowd of cheering young girls. 

"Today, New York's streets better beware, because somebody new is in town today!" said one news reporter.

"Yes, that's right! The NYPD is getting one of America's greatest Police Officers ever to exist!" said another.

"And here he comes!" the shouts of the girls rose to a high level that made Matt have to clog his ears with his hands. 

A tall man covered completely in blue silver plating walked out of the gate. He wore a helmet which covered his head and only his mouth could be seen from all that metallic armor. Black shady glass on the helmet made him able to see properly. The strange looking man looked around at his surroundings. All the screaming girls and all those curious news reporters. He gave no reaction to any of them. Matt gazed upon the new celebrity. He wondered who he was.

It didn't take long for the armored man to spot Matt in the crowd. For a few quiet seconds he stared at the young teenager before approaching him slowly without hesitation. Matt stood still as the stranger walked up to him and took out his metal hand. Everyone else stared at Matt in great astonishment.

"Matt Ishida, I presume." He said.

"That's me." said Matt raising his brow and slowly taking out his hand to shake his. "How…."

"I've heard about you. You're pretty big in Odiaba, I hear. You should be proud."

"Gee, um, thanks." Said Matt.

"Nice meeting you, Mr. Ishida." The man said as he walked past Matt trying to get past all the people surrounding him. Matt turned back at him.

"Nice meeting you, too Mr…….."

"Call me Murphy." The man answered before he disappeared from the long corridor.

Author's Note: I really have a vague memory on Terminator and on 'you know who' at the very moment. Any info on them you may know please e-mail me, otherwise I might make some things wrong. And could somebody also please tell me the names of the other Digidestined from around the world? I still haven't got too many replies on that. Thanks! And once again, I can't promise when I can get the next part out. I'm very with many other stories so far. ^_^

BTW: Do you know who Matt saw in the airport?

E-mail: charlesxavier85@hotmail.com .


	6. The Hunt

Hiya! Got the sixth chapter up! 

You know, just to share something with you, I'm already giving serious thought of doing a sequel to this story. Just by first opinion, who do you think should be the main cast for the sequel:

Digimon Season 3 (Digimon Tamers) Pokemon. Tenchi Muyo. Card Captor Sakura. Final Fantasy 7. Final Fantasy 8. 

Robocop, Bishop and a few of the Terminators MAY return in the sequel (and of course the Aliens and Predators), but I can't say much, simply because it's just a thought right now. 

Oh, just something about the Predator Clan Leader, if you want to get a general idea of how different he is from the other Predators, I suggest maybe you go look at my other fic 'Predator 2: Sailor Against Hunter', which revolves a lot round that type of Predator (I should really continue that story though).

Okay, here we go!

Chapter 6

The Hunt

'Shit happens.' The Jamaican Voodoo Posse in 'Predator 2'.

North Pole……..

Deep in the caves of the Arctic lied a silent large space ship dormant in the shadows itself. Millions of alien hunters roamed this area. Every type of Predator was present and all were craving for human trophies. Many had already arrived in every continent of the Earth. And there were still plenty more to come. 

The Clan Leader stayed inside the ship in the throne room. It sat alone in its large complex space. All it did was watch the giant cinema-like screen in front of him that came out slowly from the ceiling. The screen turned on to show the same children it always showed, which the Clan had expected anyway. For these particular children had caught the Leader's attention greatly. Even their little friends looked strong and amazed it as well. It watched the children from the very beginning four years back. Their fights with Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, Apocalymon especially. All this made the Clan Leader growl in extreme delight. It certainly wanted to see more. And so more was shown, the fights took four years later. The Leader watched the children, some old and some new, fight new dangers. It watched the conflict with the Digimon Emperor, the battle of the Daemon Corps, and the defeat of the mighty evil Digimon MaloMyotismon. The Leader couldn't help but smile. 

Indeed, the so called Digidestined were worthy of becoming the clan's main trophies. There was no doubt about that. The hunt was only beginning…..

Somewhere in America……

Several military soldiers marched down the almost endless hall through the underground secret military base. Along with them walked the same stranger in the brown trench coat, with almost his entire face covered up by his scarf and black shades. Silently they marched down, other soldiers standing their guards along the way. And during the walk the stranger remembered back to what the US government had told him months ago…..

*Flashback*

"Pay attention." Said the Chief to him in the private office. "This is what we know so far."

A large screen of the world popped up behind the chase from the large cabinets. Red marks were being pointed out to Antarctica.

"A few weeks ago, a large unidentified space ship crashed somewhere here in the South Pole. Now what we believe is that the space ship was completely deserted when first explored. However, a few days later we lost contact with our searchers. And not long after that, all these strange murders and other things began to happen. Strange egg cocoons have been found throughout the world and even strange yet similar murder cases have been happening and still are. We're thinking that the egg cocoons may be related with the spacecraft in the Antarctic, but the serious murders? We're not sure." The Chief switched the screen to the actual spacecraft itself, which was a gigantic ship that looked kind of bony in design, which looked quite unusual. 

"We also believe that there in fact was another spacecraft which looked exactly the same as you see here. However, our radars and scanners were unable to detect where that other space ship had landed. And even now it's a complete mystery." The Chief turned off the screen. 

"Now, my trusty friend, I know what you're thinking. Those are goddamn aliens we're dealing with, isn't it? Well, your job is to find these creatures, and bring back a sample of them here. That's right, right here for us, the US government, to study. That is a direct order and I expect no questions asked. Is that clear?"

The stranger nodded.

"Good. You are dismissed."

*End of flashback*

He realized that this mission wasn't going to be easy for him. He couldn't do this alone. It seemed like he needed a couple of friends to help him out.

"Open doors." Said the soldier beside the stranger.

"Open doors!" said another voice.

The large metal doors slid open as the stranger himself slowly walked into the dark empty room. It was all so quiet. Nothing could be heard in this large area of space. Not even a single rat squeaked its noisy voice. The air was cool and the lights were out. But not for long, for they were soon to be pushed on to reveal something most shocking yet most extraordinary that the normal people had not seen.

The stranger walked slowly to the corner of the pitch black room. His footsteps clicking lightly on the marble clean floor. The sound waves of his steps echoed constantly throughout the room. He stayed silent and remained calm. When he reached to his spot, he pulled a lever to his left that emitted a loud shuffling sound before the bright lights were suddenly shun from above. And there stood the two giants in the middle of the room.

To the left stood a large robotic figure that looked partly like a spacecraft. It possessed mini-guns for hands, installed with explosive missiles too. The bullets from the mini-guns moved almost as quick as the speed of light, penetrating directly through its victims. The ED-209 stood silent in the atmosphere, not moving a single muscle.

To the right stood a more humanly big and mechanical figure. The claws of its hands and feet were as sharp as a single needle itself. Its limbs moved quicker than normal human beings did. The figure contained a hidden jetpack behind its back and a mini-gun stronger than the ones of the ED-209 on its left hand. KAIN lay dormant in its sleep. 

It wasn't long before the soldiers came into the room. They passed by the two metal titans and made their quiet way to the stranger, who stood as still as a statue after having observed enough that was in the area. The soldiers gathered round him, along with a few scientists in their usual white lab coats. Everyone was expecting a response from the stranger himself. All eyes glared at his black shades.

"So, what will it be?" Said a scientist walking up to him.

"I'll take them both." Replied Bishop.

Elsewhere…..

Cyberdyne headquarters……

The blonde girl sighed along the balcony, watching the multiple works of robotic cyborgs being constructed by the countless machines that were present in her view. She whipped away her long shiny hair that dangled onto her shoulders. She observed the machines closely, seeing exactly how the powerful machines were made. The Terminatrix almost jumped when she heard large footsteps approach behind her back that echoed into her ear. She quickly turned round, to catch sight of a tall man in black shades, covered almost completely in black shiny leather. The man was armed with multiple varieties of weapons, pistols, shotguns, machine guns, rifles, magnums and even rocket launchers. The T-800 stared back at the Terminatrix.

"Any luck today?" said the Terminatrix.

"Not a single one." Said the T-800 shaking his head. "These things move very fast. It's not easy catching them."

"I know what you mean." Sighed the Terminatrix. "But you know how much SKYnet really needs these things. We can't stop now. These xenomorphs can really brings us something new to us all." The Terminatrix gave a short glare at the T-800 one more time before she walked off and headed past him. The T-800 had his eyes on the Terminatrix and followed her as she walked past him. The tow of them walked along the dark mechanic path past the high tech machines and into a sealed up room. 

The multiple doors protecting the precious room slowly opened up layer by layer. The wait was quite annoying at times, but it was well worth it when the room was revealed. The two cyborgs entered the large room filled with mist and fog. Almost everything in the room was covered in frost and ice. The room temperature itself was far below sub-zero. But for the young cyborgs they were able to resist such cold an atmosphere. To the left of the wall, there were twelve human sized capsules fixed to the floor firmly with locks attached to the ground. The capsules were arranged in a straight single row. Cords and wires were plugged in each of the capsules. There was no glass or anything outside that could enable somebody to look inside. The capsules themselves were very cold when touched. Their silver shiny coat on it never seemed to rust. The cyborgs walked along the room observing the capsules one by one.

'Tai'

'Sora'

'Matt'

'Izzy'

'Mimi'

'Joe'

'TK'

'Kari'

'Davis'

'Yolei'

'Cody'

'Ken'

All twelve were running and well. 

"It's a good thing we were able to clone these terminators." Said T-800.

"These should those annoying Digidestined busy." Said Terminatrix. "They may very well ruin our chances of obtaining any samples of those creatures."

"It's hard to believe that these children could actually stop us." Said T-800.

"These aren't ordinary kids. Understand that. We mustn't toy with them too much." Answered Terminatrix

The T-800 went up to a small computer stand to the right of Ken's capsule that functioned all of the capsules. He scanned every one to check everything was fine and okay. The female computer voice talked as the T-800 downloaded the files and data and checked them all in great observation. The Terminatrix stood back and was about to say something. But she changed thoughts quickly and let the T-800 find out for himself.

"Terminator not found." Said the computer on Tai's file. The T-800 resumed his searching.

"Terminator not found." The computer said on Sora's file. Evern so, the same happened on…..

"Terminator not found." The computer responded once again while scanning Matt's file. The T-800 gave no reaction of surprise, but simply turned his head to the Terminatrix.

"Where are they?" T-800 said.

"They've already been sent to Odaiba." Terminatrix replied. "The T-1000 is there too. He's looking after them. There's no need for emergency." The T-800 shut down the computer and sighed as the screen turned itself off.

"I heard there was an accident in New York today this morning." The Terminatrix said softly. The T-800 turned his head to the blonde girl again. "It was an xenomorph in a school. You might have your chances finding your sample there." He looked at her for a few silent seconds. He then stormed off without saying anything. 

"T-800." Said the Terminatrix before he left the room. "You know, that cyborg cop is there as well."

"No problem." Said T-800 cocking his shotgun. "I'll take care off him."

"One of the Digidestined lives in New York, you know. Maybe it would be wise to take a little friend with you just in case." Said the Terminatrix with her arms folded as she glanced sharply at the capsule labelled: Mimi.

Without turning on the computer, the capsule door slowly slid open and thick fogs of smoke escaped into the air like a fierce tiger would from its tormenting cage and a loud hissing sound was given off like a grotesque beast from the fiery pits of hell. And out from the capsule in her cuddled up position, crawled out the naked Terminator of Mimi Tachikawa. Her long brown hair dangling from the back and front of her soft cold body, she marched slowly forwards and stopped in the middle of the room. Her expressionless face only stared towards the wall opposite to the capsules. A few second afterwards she slowly turned her head to the Terminatrix, and then slowly to the T-800. She stood silent and analysed both cyborgs with her scanners. Her eyes glowed slightly in infra-red.

"Get her some clothes." Said the Terminatrix.

Elsewhere……

New York…….

Everyone couldn't help staring at the new recruit in the police department. The walking cyborg seemed to catch everyone's attention. Even the Chief of Police himself gaped his mouth wide open from Murphy's appearance. 

"Who is that guy?" The Chief said to one of his men.

"They call him Robocop, sir. He's new around here."

Robocop ignored the astonishing gazes upon the fellow cops and just did his business of scouring the area and exploring round the station. Everyone went completely silent whenever he entered a room. Nobody had seen anything like him before. He was certainly someone who could improve things round here. He had already been to various other states in the USA. Mainly because he was investigating the horrible deaths that always seemed to end up the same. People's heads cut off, people's spinal cords removed, people getting skinned and then hanged. These were things the normal people most likely couldn't bear witnessing. But to the silent mechanical cop, it all made sense to him. And he alone knew the evil behind all of it.

"Predators." He said to himself as he looked through the many newspaper cut out articles of the terrible murders.

"Hey, Chief, check this out." Said a cop to the Chief giving him photos of the recent death in a school not far away from the station.

"Holy shit! What happened to him?" The Chief said dropping his cigar from his mouth.

"We don't know, sir. The kids said that some worm thing burst out of him and escaped into the ventilation shafts."

"Well, isn't somebody going to check it out?" Robocop put down the articles and slowly turned his head to the two speaking cops.

"Well, we got a few janitors to check it out. It shouldn't be a problem finding the little worm." Robocop bolted from his seat and interrupted the two men.

"Did you see this worm creature? What did it look like? Did it have eyes?" Robocop asked sternly to the cop.

"Well," The cop shrugged, "I'm not sure. I wasn't there when it happened."

"Did you say it bursted out of him?"

"Yes."

"Out of his chest?"

"Well….yes. Hey, how did you know?"

"When did this happen?" Robocop continued to talk ignoring any distractions from his demanding answers.

"I think about three or four hours ago."

"Where are the students?"

"They're still in school. There's some special concert being held there any minute now." The cop looked at his watch to see it was almost getting to 1 o'clock.

"You fool!" Robocop shouted in anger as he gripped the policeman's collar tightly and pulled him closer. Everyone in the department ceased what they were doing and set their attentions to the angry cyborg.

"Don't you realize what unspeakable creature has been unleashed in that school?" Robocop exclaimed pointing in the direction of the school with his other hand.

"What are you talking about? We already sent some people to check it out." Replied the cop.

"It's not enough! They'd be DEAD by now!" All was still silent when Robocop let go of his grip on the cop and marched away from the room into the corridors leading to the underground police parking lot.

"Robocop!" Shouted the Chief of Police chasing after the mechanical cop. He followed the walking machine through the cold halls of the department and into the cool parking lot of police cars. There was only one police car in the parking lot. And not strangely enough, Murphy took his chance to step inside it. The engine purred loudly by the time the Chief walked into the parking lot. 

"Robocop! Where are you going?!" The Chief said.

"THOSE KIDS ARE IN GRAVE DANGER!!!!!!!!!!" Robocop shouted as he drove by the Chief and out up the road leading to outside. 

Murphy didn't have much time. The xenomorph must have had already grown to its full form. There was no saying to what it might do to the kids. He didn't want to even think about it. Those xenomorphs were definitely not something to joke about. He knew that. He knew that from his past experiences with them. He knew them as much as he did with the Predators. Both species were considered dangerous and deadly to him. And he realized that there was soon to be a long war to follow if nobody was there to stop them.

Author's Note: I don't know too much about the Terminatrix. Does anyone know about her? Please tell me about her. I apologize if I've done her wrong or anything else. I'm just a little impatient for Terminator 3: Rise Of The Machines at the moment. I want to put her in the fic as well.

You know, I recently watched Terminator 2:Judgement Day again, and I just realized something, don't you think Robert Patrick (the guy who plays T-1000) looks EXACTLY like Gennai? He could make a pretty good actor for Gennai. He should maybe do his voiceover in the next Digimon movie or something. I think Fox Kids should get someone famous to do a voiceover of someone in the next Digimon movie.

Okay, basically this chapter is just a little background on a few things. Don't expect most of these characters to appear often in this story. Remember, I'm still focusing more on the Aliens and Predators. And there'll be more of them in the next chapter. So you're going to have to wait. I can't say how long though, sorry! ^_^

BTW: Like to hear your first thoughts on the sequel.

E-mail: charlesxavier85@hotmail.com .


	7. Kari's Nightmare

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait once again. Homework's been kind of big in the last few weeks.

Alien War Chapter 7 

Kari's Nightmare 

'Get away from her you bitch!' Sigourney Weaver in 'Aliens'.

"Kari." TK said during English class.

"What is it, TK?" Kari replied moving her eyes away from her notebook and staring into the eyes of the blond boy.

"Hey, listen, do you want to maybe come out with me to the movies after school?" TK took out two small from his back pocket of his pants, waving them lightly in his fingers. Kari smiled and nodded.

"What film is it for?"

"A Beautiful Mind." Davis heard voices from his back and happened to take a slight glance round to see TK talking to Kari. It looked like he was about to lose his temper. 

"What time?" Asked Kari.

"At around seven. We can grab some food there while we watch." Smiled TK. 

"Sure! That'll be great, TK!" The two of them chuckled quietly while the spike headed Digidestined was the only person taking notice of the couple talking to each other. They soon began whispering to each other about film jokes that made Davis even more annoyed at what was happening. Things were really getting on his nerve.

"I'd buy that for a dollar!" Kari said to TK before they burst out in giggles. Davis was just about the shout before…..

"TK…..Kari….is everything all right down there?" The teacher asked kindly after having heard the two disrupt the lesson.

"I'm fine, Miss Lee." Said TK trying not to laugh anymore.

"And what about you, Kari……Kari…..?"

Kari's laughs vanished quicker than TK's. In fact, she stopped laughing in just a split second. Her mood suddenly turned to the worried look she always gave when she knew or felt something was not right. Kari put her hands onto her stomach and let out a loud groan. 

"Kari, are you okay?" Asked Ms. Lee.

Kari's second groan sounded louder than the first. The pain inside her belly and chest grew rapidly as she suddenly fell from her chair and tumbled underneath her desk. Her arms wrapped tighter round her body. TK and Davis got out of their chairs while the others stared shockingly at the girl. Ms. Lee rushed to Kari immediately. She was followed by Davis and TK.

"Kari, are you okay?" Said Ms. Lee.

"My stomach…..*cough*…..my stomach hurts……*cough*….." Kari's body ached all over. She felt extremely sick inside. She felt like her body was changing. Kari opened her eyes and heard a voice calling to her. A voice that echoed through the room that Kari to kill them all. 

"Kill them……." It said. The girl rushed out of the room trying to ignore the pain inside herself. Through the empty halls of the school she ran as fast as she could to the Girl's Bathroom. The excruciating agony increased and she let out a cry. The ache had already gone worse by the time she reached the door.

Pushing it open, she stepped to the sinks and leaned heavily onto the basin. Her heart began to beat as if it was trying to get out of its skeletal prison from all those years. Kari's hair looked wetter ever from her sweat as if she had just come out from a heavy rainstorm. And she breathed in and out trying to take in as much oxygen for energy. Her hands pressed onto the basin while Kari slowly raised her head to the mirror in front of her.

It was then that she suddenly gave a frightful gasp of endless terror. Parts of the skin of her face were beginning to turn black. The pain had now become unbearable. Her suddenly eyelids shut tight and she could no longer see anything that surrounded her. No matter how much she tried to open them it was no use. They were now stuck closed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kari screamed as she felt herself fall to the floor. 

"AAAAA!!!!!!!! TK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kari continued to shriek. 

"KARI!" TK shouted when he heard the cry of Tai's sister. Immediately he rushed out of the classroom and was already running down the long dark corridor that only gave more screams of Ms. Kari Kamiya. The cries began to rise louder and TK speed up his pace, running past all of the other students and teachers opening the doors and watching TK run past them like the speed of light.

Kari's skin and body slowly transformed into black exoskeleton. The nails on her hands turned into sharp black claws that extended outwards from her fingers. It wasn't long until the nails on her feet began to rip out of her boots and also formed into claws. Her hair became a head crest and turned into a long smooth head that forwards and backwards, while her tongue began to from another mouth jaw. Her clothes were then torn off during the rest of her grotesque transformation. Furthermore, her high-pitched scream soon changed into low growling roar. And then……silence.

"Kari?" TK said walking slowly by the Boy's and Girl's bathrooms. Nobody answered his call. And there was not a single soul around. Things seemed a little quiet…….maybe too quiet……..

"Kari, where are…….YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" TK screamed as an alien xenomorph leaped out of the Girl's Bathroom and lunged onto TK, taking him to the ground. Its sharp claws penetrated through TK's shoulders and leaked out dark red blood. TK began to scream for help, but nobody came to his rescue. It was like the school had now become deserted. Holding him tight, the black creature then raised its head at TK, who was shaking with all his strength to get out of the monster's painful grip. It slowly opened its mouth, revealing yet another mouth jaw inside as numerous drops of saliva began to drip down from its outer jaw.

"No……..NO!!!!! KARIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The jaw blasted out of its mouth, striking TK right into his brain, killing him instantly as blood splattered all over the floor and parts of TK's brain began to fall out of the giant hole in his head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Kari screamed as she jumped up from her bed and moving her arms aimlessly while her legs shook like mad. Gatomon was the first one to wake up Patamon and TK to alert the sudden shouts from the Digidestined of Light. 

"Kari! Calm down! Everything's okay!" TK dived onto the bed of his girlfriend and tried to grab her arms in order to settle things down. 

"Don't touch me! Get away!" Kari continued to scream. 

"Kari! It's us! We're not going to hurt you!" Said Gatomon trying to comfort her friend.

""Kari!" TK finally managed to grab Kari's head and shout directly into her face. Kari then opened her and stopped her screaming. "Kari…..it's okay……it was all a dream……it was a bad dream……you're safe here……."

"…..TK…..?" Kari said in a broken voice.

"Gennai, myself and a few others managed to rescue you from that hive……they're now getting our other Digimon friends to help……..please…..Kari…..you're safe here……I'll look after you……….." Kari looked around the room and saw that she was in TK's room. It had already turned dark and the only light in the room was the light of the moon shining through the windows nearby.

"TK…….I was so scared…….those things I saw in that cave……..they were so horrible………" Kari began to cry silently into TK's shoulder, while the Digidestined of Hope took her into his arms and rocked her gently sideways, like a mother would to her weeping baby. "TK……you should have seen them……they did terrible things to me……..I tried to scream…..but I couldn't……"

"Shhh……don't cry……..everything's going to fine……because I'm here……and I'll always be here……for you……"

Elsewhere……..

The park was silent that night. Surprisingly reason there didn't seem to be anyone about around where Tai and Sora were walking along.

"Thanks for taking me home, Tai." Said Sora.

"Oh, it's nothing. Guess it's a little chilly tonight. Wonder where everyone is." Said Tai looking round the deserted park.

"Yeah, where did everybody go? It's not like it's THAT cold to take a walk round the park." 

Sora suddenly heard a rustle in the trees.

"Did you hear that?" Said Sora putting her hands onto Tai.

"Hear what?" 

Nothing.

"Say, Tai. Have you seen anything strange happening round Odaiba lately?"

"Well, no, not really. Just those bizarre murder cases running round the world. Pretty creepy stuff if you ask me." Replied Tai.

"Do you ever get that feeling as if we're being followed?" 

"I don't see anybody here."

"I just feel strange walking down this area of the park." Said Sora. "You know, a few days ago after my tennis match I kind of heard something following me."

"Don't worry, Sora. I'm here, aren't I?" Said Tai.

"Well, what happens if you aren't? I mean, Tai, there's just something suspicious going on. It may have something to do with all those killings. Hearts torn out. Head and spinal columns removed, people getting skinned and hanged upside down." Sora let go of Tai and walked forward ahead of him. "….*Sigh*…..are you scared, Tai?"

"Um…." Tai began to hesitate at Sora's face, "Well, I guess we all are, aren't we?" Tai then began to think something for Sora's surprise. "Like….you'd be scared if I do…….this……..!"

"TAI! STOP IT!" Sora laughed as Tai ran up tom him and lifted her from the ground when he grabbed her waist. "PUT ME DOWN!" 

"KOOCHIE KOOCHIE KOO!!!!!!!!" Tai began to tickle her waists.

"STOOOP!!!! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! TAI! STOOP IT!!!!!!!"

The creature that had watched the couple since the afternoon continued its study on its worthy prey. On the branches of the tress it stood. Silent and invisible it was. It growled softly, opening its wrist blade and heating it up with the lasers of its shoulder cannon. Perhaps it was time to make a move. 

"Champion." It said.

Elsewhere……

New York……

"Gosh, it's hot in here!" Said Bob the school janitor.

"You can say that again!" Said Gary the school plumber.

The two men had been asked to check the ventilation school shafts in the basement downstairs ever since the worm creature that burst out of Dr. Thurman had escaped. Nothing unusual had been found yet, though every now and then the two hear strange hissing sounds in every direction. They did everything they could to ignore their 'imaginary' hearings.

"You find anything?" Asked Bob.

"Nope. Everything's okay round here, Bob." Said Gary looking through one of the giant pipes on the ceiling. "Wait a second."

"What is it?"

"Bob, give me your flashlight, there's something moving down here." The janitor handed his flashlight to the plumber. 

A loud hissing sound was heard.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Bob.

"It sounds like we got ourselves some sort of snake or something." Said Gary. "I'll find out soon enough." At the instant Gary turned his flashlight onto the xenomorph resting in the pipe, the black creature shrieked in high pitch and in just a split second crawled up to the curious plumber and pulled him into the pipe. "AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Gary!" Bob cried as he saw his friend get hurled into the tube.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Blood bursted out of the pipe and some of it landed onto Bob's pale face. And everything broke back to tranquility. 

"Gary……?………..Gary…..what's going on up there?" Bob began to climb up to the pipe despite the worst fears he could think of about his friend. "Gary……are you……"

Bob went silent as a giant sharp tail cut into his head and through his brain. His eyes crossed each other staring into emptiness as Bob choked out blood from his mouth. His body shaking due to the nerves within his body, before he was finally released from the xenomorph's tail. The creature came out from the pipe, looking down upon the human of which it had just killed. And it couldn't help but growl in delight. It then heard something from the floor above. It looked like something big was going upstairs. Maybe it would  be a good idea to check it out.

"Go Matt, go!" Cried Jun in Odaiba watching play his concert in New York.

"Are you ready to rock?" said Matt among the screaming crowd of girls. "I said, are you ready to rock?" 

"Are you ready to rock?" The invisible creature mumbled to itself on top of the ceiling from high above.

"Gosh, I wonder where Mimi is…." Said Matt to himself. Nevertheless, there was a large crowd cheering for him. He had to perform with without her. "Let's go, guys." 

The music was played to the max. Screams began to grow among the audience. Light began to glitter everywhere. Yet the creature avoided everything at all costs. It continued its watch on the singing Digidestined, ready to strike him any second from where it stood.

"Oh, God! I have to warn him!" Cried Mimi rushing through into the concert.

"Mimi, where are you going?" Said Michael.

"Backstage! I hope that thing doesn't get Matt!"

"Mimi, calm down. Someone's already sorting that 'thing' downstairs. I'm sure they've the problem."

"I know…." Said Mimi clutching her fists together, "….but I just feel something bad is going to happen any minute. I just can't get this feeling out of my head! What was that thing? What if that thing that came out of Dr. Thurman's chest had grown or something? I have to tell Matt!" Before Michael could answer back Mimi had already vanished into the ocean of girls in the concert.

Mimi made her way through the long pathway of shouting girls to Matt. The hunter caught sight of the purple haired girl approaching the front of the stage. It was the same it had seen in the past few days. It closed its sight on the female Digidestined. And it decided to play her voice of which it had recorded not long ago.

"This is disturbing…….this is disturbing……this is disturbing……."

"MATT!!!!!!!" Mimi waved her arms at Matt, who at first didn't notice her anxious warnings she was trying to give. "MATT!!!! OVER HERE!!!!!!!!!" After minutes of trying to get the blond singer's attention, Matt finally set eyes upon Mimi and looked at her in surprise.

"Mimi……" Matt said to himself.

"MATT!!!!!" Matt's first song ended and the crowd grew with shouts of joy. Matt was able to hear Mimi a little more clearly.

"Mimi!" Matt smiled happily. He walked towards the edge of the stage as Mimi rushed forwards. Matt bent down to Mimi and set his ears on his girlfriend. "Mimi, glad you could make it!" 

"Matt, I have to tell you something!" Said Mimi in a worried tone.

"What is it?" Asked Matt.

"Listen, something really freaky happened here recently!" 

"Wh….what happened?"

"Well, my biology teacher died because of this…..thing that burst out of his chest!" Matt did nothing but gave a frowning look.

"Mimi, are you feeling okay?"

"Matt, I'm not lying! That thing could be here at very minute!" Cried Mimi.

"Aw, come on, Mimi. Nothing's happened so far, what do you think….." Matt was interrupted when a drop of liquid suddenly dripped down from the ceiling. Matt and Mimi looked down at the black spot made onto the floor. It seemed volatile as it burned fiercely through the ground, evaporating in just seconds. It burned…..like some kind of acid…….

"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A girl screamed as she pointed up to the ceiling at the black xenomorph that hung on top of the stage bars. 

"MATT!!!!!!! LOOOOOOK!!!!!!!" Mimi pointed out.

"JESUS CHRIST!!!!!!!!" Matt exclaimed before he turned around to see his band fleeing for their lives not even thinking a spec about their lead singer. "Mimi, stay back!" 

Girls fled for the emergency exits and cries of joy turned into shouts of fear. Jun on the other hand in Odaiba gasped in terror upon the creature that the camera man had set it's screen upon.

"What in the name…..?" Jun said to herself, before the camera suddenly blurred out completely. "No! Put it back on you bastards!" Jun began shaking the TV vigorously to and fro. 

"Come on down, you." Said Matt angrily gripping his guitar firmly in his hand, "Nobody messes Matt's concerts!" More saliva of the creature dripped down onto the floor while Mimi watched helplessly. It finally came to its senses and let go of the bars, landing successfully on its two feet. "You're on disgusting son of a bitch, aren't you?" Said Matt circling the creature.

"Matt, be careful!" Cried Mimi. By this time the area was completely empty. All that remained were the creature, Matt and Mimi.

"Okay, mister," Said Matt trying not to lose his courage over the slimy monster, "give me your best shot!" Matt was about to swing his guitar onto his enemy, but then the creature at the same time swung its black spiny tail upon its prey which managed to cut Matt in his left arm through his jacket and shirt. "GAH!!!!" Matt shouted as he dropped his guitar and clutched for his bleeding arm. The xenomorph made its move by jumping onto Matt and slamming him onto the floor. 

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Cried Mimi.

"GET OFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Matt struggling with the creature that was already opening its mouth, revealing it's second jaw inside. Fortunately Matt managed to swing his right fist into the creature's head, causing it to lose slight concentration upon its victim. But then the xenomorph fought back by wrapping it tail round Matt's neck. "Aggggggghhhhhhhhh…………." Slowly it strangled him, and it once again began to open its hellish mouth.

"Leave him alone!" Cried Mimi. Suddenly the doors bursted from behind in the distance. And in came the blue mechanical cyborg making his way into the stadium, armed with a black MagSec 4 gun. The xenomorph detected the new visitor's presence and turned around to his direction, still gripping Matt with its tail. 

"Your move, creep! Let him go!" Robocop pointed his gun at the ruthless insect.

"Who are you?" Mimi asked. 

"Let the boy go now!" The xenomorph's only answer was a faint hiss of threat. 

"Let…..him…….go………." The creature growled loudly at the cyborg and revealed its second jaw within its mouth that opened screaming in terror, threatening him to watch his step. At that moment Robocop pulled the trigger of his gunner that sent several bullets fly directly into the creature's inner jaw's mouth. The bullets then shot through the xenomorphs brain and out through the back of its head, killing it instantly. It fell backwards, letting go of Matt, who also lost his balance. When the two landed on the floor Matt moved away from the creature as he green liquid squirt out of its head slowly and watched in amazement when the green liquid burned through the floor of the stage within a very short period of time.

Mimi was shocked by everything that she saw. She couldn't quite control herself by now. Her fears rose again when she heard a gun cock and she looked up to discover yet another unknown creature setting three target dots onto her forehead. Mimi stood there absent mindedly, only looking more into the growling creature that was about to kill her.

"This is disturbing." She heard a recording of her own voice.

Robocop sensed something on top of the ceiling. He quickly turned his head up and set his targets on the visible creature's shoulder cannon looking down upon Mimi herself. 

"Get down!" Robocop pushed Mimi away from the creature's sight and shot directly into the barrel of the shoulder cannon, causing the weapon to explode in flames. A loud bang was heard from above and not long after did a dead body of none other than the creature itself fall right next to Mimi. She jumped in fright when looking down upon the dead alien. It was covered in green shiny blood and its mask was completely blown apart.

"Murphy!" said Matt smiling at his rescuer. Robocop swung his MagSec 4 gun with his finger like some cowboy like he always did and inserted it back into his right leg container.

***

"Stay away from it." Said Robocop to the policemen as they examined the dead body of the xenomorph. "It's blood is made up of strong acid."

The police had arrived and all seemed back to normal, for now. News reporters had gathered to this scene but nobody managed to get hold of the two witnesses that saw everything that happened. 

"Come with me. That wound must be treated with great care." Said Robocop as he escorted Matt into the ambulance, with Mimi following beside him, trying to comfort her boyfriend from the terrible shock.

"Thanks, Murphy." Said Mimi smiling at him as the two got into the ambulance. Murphy just nodded his head lightly as he closed the ambulance doors. It wasn't long before it drove off to hospital. 

Robocop ignored all of the reporters that surrounded him as he made his way back to his vehicle. He drove off from the scene, not noticing the brown haired man watching him from the distance in a black Bronco van. The T-800 zoomed in on Robocop before he left his sight. Next to him sat 'Mimi', who said nothing and only stared to what was in front of her.

"They've destroyed the organism." Said T-800. "Perhaps it is time that we 'correct' them from what they've done."

"Let us go to the hospital." Said 'Mimi' turning her head slowly to her companion.

"Let's." Said the T-800 putting on his sunglasses and stepping on the peddle of the vehicle.

Elsewhere……

"You ready to go back home now, Kari?" said TK.

"Sure." Said Kari giving a slightly forced smile on TK.

"Don't worry, Kari. I'll take back to Tai's place. You'll be okay there. I promise." TK took Kari's hands and looked at her passionately. "We'll sort this out tomorrow, okay? Right now we all need take a rest and try to calm down from what's happened, all right?"

"Okay." Said Kari.

"Besides, you've Gatomon to protect you. So you shouldn't worry. Please?" Patamon suddenly entered TK's room.

"TK. Someone's at the door."

"I'll be there in a second, Patamon." Patamon left the two alone. "I'll be right back, Kari. Don't move." Kari smiled again and nodded her head.

"Hello?"

"TK, it's me."

"Oh, hi, mum." Said TK opening the door to let his mother into the apartment. "You're home early from work."

"Sorry for the surprise…..say, TK………..can I just talk to you for a few minutes in my room?" She asked. TK looked at her mother for a few silent seconds.

"Sure."

Mrs. Ishida let TK lead the way into her bedroom. Little did TK notice the slight she had on her face as he entered the bedroom. Mrs. Ishida stood beside the door leading into the room TK was now in. All of a sudden, a laugh was heard TK's mother.

"Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh."

"Mom……….?" TK said not having turned to look at his mother yet.

"Stay right here……" The female voice soon changed into masculine voice while TK turned around to see his mother covered completely in silver liquid metal. To TK's shock, she soon changed into him, TK himself. It was like looking into a mirror that didn't in fact copy everything you did. "….Digidestined."

"What the………" 

TK had already slammed the door shut, locking the door with his finger that turned into a key. 

"HEEEY! LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!! LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted TK slamming his fists constantly on the door.

"TK, is everything okay?" Asked Gatomon to TK when she saw him enter the corridor from the bedroom. 

"Yeah, everything's fine." TK nodded gladfully.

"TK?" Kari said looking back as the door creaked slowly open. In came TK, secretly locking the door from inside.

"Kari, it's me."

"TK, are you ready to leave now?" She said still sitting on TK's bed.

"Yeah……here let me get you up from there." Said TK raising his arm to Kari.

"Thanks, TK." Said Kari, not knowing of the trap she was about to fall into……

"MMMMMMPPPPPPHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" TK suddenly took her arm tightly and twisted it. He then turned round and took a cloth filled with chloroform and stuffed it in Kari's face. Kari kicked and jumped to struggle from TK's firm grip as she breathed in the scent that would soon put her in deep sleep. This chloroform seemed stronger than any ordinary one. Kari tried to release herself from the strong grip. She moved fiercely and cried in tears just before she passed out completely.

TK let her go and lay her gently onto the floor. It was then TK was covered silver liquid again, changing form, into the familiar policeman with a white helmet and black sunglasses.

***

The policeman quietly sneaked out of the window of the apartment, carrying the unconscious Digidestined with her. Down the building he went. He did all he could not to make any noise in case anybody would see him kidnapping the young girl. With success, he made to the bottom, with Kari in his arms. 

Three other figures appeared in the shadows that approached the young policeman. They marched together and halted when facing directly at the cop. He looked upon the Terminators: 'Tai', 'Sora' and 'Matt'. 

"Make sure they don't interfere with this." Said the T-1000. "I'm bringing her to Cyberdyne HQ in Kyoto." 

"Is it inside of the girl?" Asked 'Tai'?

"Yes. It is." Said 'Sora' walking up to Kari and clearing the threads of hair covering her face. 'Matt' put his ear into the young girl's belly.

"It's a Queen." He said.

"Make sure they don't find us. You understand?" The T-1000 ordered. The three Terminators nodded before they departed peacefully from the cop. 

"You're one lucky girl……." The T-1000 whispered into Kari's ear.

Author's Note: Well, that's all for now. When can I get the next part up? Well, you're going to have to wait? How long? UNKNOWN!!!!!!! Sorry…….  -_-

Does anyone know a good place where I can find the names of the other Digidestined from around the world?

E-mail: charlesxavier85@hotmail.com .


	8. Murphy And The T800

Author's Note: Thank you all for waiting patiently. And thank you for all your reviews and e-mails. I have been receiving requests that I put in those Japanese robot ninjas from 'Robocop 3'. Okay, then, fine. But these will definitely be the last characters I'm going to put in the fic. So no more please. And please also remember, don't be surprised if you don't see the Terminators, Bishop or Robocop much in this story. But anyway enjoy.

_**Alien War**_

Chapter 8

Murphy And The T-800

'Knock, knock.' Arnold Schwarzenegger in 'Predator'.

"Tai, are you sure you want to do this?" Said Sora in the embracing arms of Tai Kamiya.

"I'm sure." Said Tai. "Nobody will see us." The creature from the trees switched on its arm cannon. Three laser targets popped out and appeared on the ground not far from the silent couple. Sora moved closer to Tai but then looked away, her face blushing from Tai's view.

"Tai, what about Matt?" She said.

"Sora. Matt already has somebody else with him. And she's a good friend of yours. You can all still be friends." Tai whispered in her ear.

"Well….." Sora couldn't hold her feelings for Tai any longer. She wrapped her arms round the Digidestined of Courage and kissed him softly on the cheek. Tai in return began rubbing her back, his chin sitting on Sora's shoulder.

"I guess I'm just hearing things." A voice in the trees. Tai opened his eyes and looked round in panic. Nobody could be seen. He then happened to notice a thick ray of red shooting out of nowhere. It was found that a wobbling figure in the branches stood staring at him with an expressionless look. But that wasn't what worried him. He suddenly gasped when he saw three red dots appear on Sora's back.

"Tai, is there something wrong?" Said Sora passionately.

"SORA! GET DOWN!" Tai suddenly grabbed onto Sora and hurled themselves onto the ground. The blue fireball that shot out of the creature's shoulder cannon missed its target. Instead of hitting the prey the shot seemed to have to have the large tree behind the couple.

"You okay, Sora?" Asked Tai.

"I'm fine." She replied. Tai looked back, only to see a large tree just about to squash Sora and himself flat like pancakes.

"LOOK OUT!" Tai quickly got to his feet and pulled Sora away from the falling tree. Smoke filled the air it was quite hard to anything.

"Champion." The creature said as he got down from the tree and started to enter the smoke.

Elsewhere…….

USA……..

"What is this?" Said Bishop when he was walking round the two Japanese Siamese ninjas that stood like statues in the large office room.

"A gift from Japan, sir. Droids to help you on your little alien hunt." Said the Lieutenant army officer. Bishop gazed at them in amazement. The ninjas were dressed in black, they were armed with Samurai swords, but most amazingly, they looked very human. Maybe a helping hand wouldn't hurt after all for Bishop. He looked back at ED-209 and KAIN. Both robot machines looked blankly at their master back. It seemed that they didn't have anything to comment on the robot ninjas.

"Lieutenant." Said Bishop. "Draw your weapon and aim it at one of them."

"Excuse me, sir?" Said the Lieutenant in extreme shock of what Bishop said.

"Take out your gun and point it at one of the ninjas." Bishop replied. The other army men looked upon the Lieutenant, who regretfully slipped out his pistol gun and cocked it. Just as he aimed it at the target he pointed his weapon to, the ninja, within just a single second, somersaulted towards his aggressor while drawing out his sword. Once he landed on his two feet he sliced the gun from the Lieutenant's hand.

"Geez!" The Lieutenant cried as he dropped his gun. "That thing almost cut my god damn hand!" For a few silent moments the ninja looked down upon the destroyed gun. He slipped his sword back into its cover and looked at the Lieutenant calmly without saying a single word. Bishop did nothing but smile.

"You two." He said to the ninjas who turned their eyes to his direction. "Come with me."

Elsewhere…………

New York……..

"Is this the place?" Asked the T-800 stopping the van near the hospital.

"Yes, I'm sure they're in here." Said 'Mimi', "Remember. They mustn't interfere with us again." The T-800 looked at the large clock on top of the hospital building. It was nearly coming to nine o'clock at night. 'Mimi' opened her door and stepped out of the vehicle.

"Where do you think you're going?" Said the T-800. He had already begun loading up his guns.

"I'm going through the back door. In case they try to escape. I'll be there." Said 'Mimi', "You go through the front."

"Fine." The T-800 said gathering up more of his gear as 'Mimi' walked off and went round the hospital.

Elsewhere……..

"Matt, are you all right?" Said Mimi trying to comfort Matt on the couch. The blond boy looked down on his plastered left arm while the purple haired girl beside him stroked it softly, trying to ease the pain and making an effort to calm him down.

"I'm okay, Mimi. You don't have to worry." Replied Matt, taking Mimi's arm gently away from his wound.

"Matt, can I ask you something?" Mimi said.

"Sure. What is it?" Matt looked at Mimi's curious face.

"Who exactly is that Murphy guy?" Matt just shrugged.

"I'm not sure. But he makes one good hell of a cop." Said Matt smiling. "Ow."

"Does it hurt?" Said Mimi looking at Matt's arm.

"Only when I lift my shoulders or move it about." Said Matt gripping his bandaged arm.

"Say, Matt, want me to get you something to drink?" Said Mimi getting up from the couch.

"Could you get me a Coke, please?" Said Matt. Mimi smiled back and nodded her head before leaving the room.

Elsewhere…….

"Listen, pal, for the last time." Said the man at the hospital counter. He happened to have some problem with the visitor in black, wearing dark shades that covered his eyes. "We can't let strangers come and see people unless they have some identification that they have some relation to them."

"But this is urgent." The T-800 said calmly. There was nobody else in the room. The place was silent with just the two of them speaking. "This is a matter between life and death."

"Ha! Ha! Nice try, pal." The T-800 slowly put his hand to his pocket and took out a silver beretta gun with a lock on sight attached to it. "Now may I ask you to kindly leave now…." The man paused when the T-800 aimed his gun at him. A single laser circle marked the man's forehead through the glass window.

"Ha. Ha. Nice try, pal." The T-800 said with a serious look on his face. He pulled the trigger and the single bullet crashed its way through the glass and penetrated through the man's head. As a result he tumbled over his chair and fell to the ground, dead as a door knob.

…

"Let's see now," Said Mimi looking at the vending machine. "That's one Coke for Matt, and……..hmmm……what do I want?...Decisions……decisions………" Mimi looked among the menu of drinks. "I think I'll have the same." Said Mimi when she couldn't decide what to have. She pressed the buttons of the machine and out came to the two cans of soda.

Just around the corner of the deserted center of the room, 'Mimi' stuck out her head at Mimi who was already picking up the cans of soda from the slot. 'Mimi' looked around the area she was in. Luckily for her she managed to catch sight of a lying drill gun that sat silently on top of a desk nearby. However, it would soon seem unlucky for Mimi.

"EEK!" Mimi dropped her cans when she turned around and looked herself. Mimi's face paled in fright. There in front of her stood another 'Mimi Tachikawa'. Mimi looked sideways upon herself, but then 'Mimi' looked sideways too, just as if she was her own reflection. Mimi looked the other way but so did 'Mimi'. Mimi covered her mouth, but the other one didn't. Mimi picked up one of the Coke cans and stepped away from herself. But then 'Mimi' began to follow her. "No……stay away…." Mimi said. 'Mimi' continued to walk towards her, "Whoever you are, I'm warning you. Stay away." She repeated again, trying her best to ignore the sick joke that was being played onto her. Still 'Mimi' advanced slowly. "I said stay away!" Mimi shouted and threw her can of Coke at herself. 'Mimi' dodged the can quickly as Mimi ran for her life into the nearest room. A foolish mistake. The room led to a dead end. Mimi turned back but was already face to face with her counterpart.

Elsewhere……..

"POLICE! HELP! We've got a terrorist in here!" Said the nurse through the telephone. But just after those last words the phone was ripped off the wall. The nurse turned around to encounter the T-800 looking back at her. "No! Please!" She cried when the muscular giant grabbed her neck and cracked it with one tight grasp.

Elsewhere……..

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Matt woke from his restful sleep when she heard the cries of Mimi echoing through the hospital halls outside.

"Mimi!" Cried Matt. She was in trouble. But Matt wasn't in shape for making such a daring rescue at the current moment, though he still had his right arm. Maybe there was still hope. Matt pulled himself together, bolted up from the couch and rushed out of his room.

Elsewhere………..

"HEEELP!" Mimi cried as she struggled to break free from 'Mimi's' grip on her neck. 'Mimi' held her tightly against the wall, trying to avoid her waving arms. She looked at her with no feeling and displayed the drill gun she held in her hand. Holding the trigger, the metallic thin pole turned vigorously with a loud sound. 'Mimi' aimed the drill gun at Mimi's eye. Now Mimi was really beginning to panic. Within just an inch away from her, Mimi managed to get hold of something on the table. Whatever it was, she threw it at 'Mimi' and the clear liquid splashed onto her face. 'Mimi' stepped back shutting her eyes as the acid burned through the human tissue.

Mimi looked at herself and watched without making a single move. When the acid had al burned out, 'Mimi' opened her eyes again and faced Mimi, who just screamed when she saw her enemy's face.

Indeed, parts of her face were burned by the acid. But there didn't seem to be much blood leaking out from her burns. For behind that human flesh, Mimi saw silver metal. The lower jaw of 'Mimi' had completely burned off and now there only remained a shiny metal one. One of her eyeballs had popped out of her socket, and from Mimi saw only a red light coming out from it. There were many other metal parts seen from 'Mimi's' face, and there was a large gaping hole right on top of her head.

"What are you?" Said Mimi softly. 'Mimi' didn't bother to reply and charged at her like a raging bull, placing her back onto the wall. Once again she took her drill gun and aimed it at her victim. "AAAAAAAAA!" Mimi shrieked with a high pitched scream.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Matt suddenly ran from behind and deliberately dug a wrench right from the top of her head and into the center of her brain. 'Mimi' suddenly paused as the brain chip inside of her cracked and broke in half. The drill gun's trigger was released and she let her grip off Mimi, before collapsing to the ground. Matt stepped over the cyborg and took Mimi into his arms.

"Matt!" Mimi said as she hugged Matt tightly. As she hugged her boyfriend, she looked down upon 'Mimi', who just lied there still, while her red eye faded away into darkness. But when either Matt or Mimi could say more a gunshot was heard from outside the room. They were soon followed by screams of death and fear. The T-800 was near.

Matt peaked out to the corridor and saw that there was nobody. He took Mimi out with him and they rushed along the long corridor. As they ran they didn't seem to take any notice of the T-800 turning sideways at path hall and began to walk behind the two Digidestined from the distance. Matt suddenly sensed footsteps from behind and turned around. Mimi saw Matt stop running and looked back, also to face the man in black.

"Who the hell is he?" Said Matt. The T-800 marched towards them, through and out of the light of the moon that shone through the windows. Matt's eyes gaped open when he saw that the Terminator had an assault rifle and a shotgun held in his hands. Matt looked at Mimi and took her hand. "Come on! We have to move now!"

But then yet another figure began to make his way towards Matt and Mimi in the opposite direction. It wasn't clear to see who or what it was coming at them, but the other man from behind was already gaining on them. No use. They were stuck. The T-800 began to target Matt Ishida and aimed his weapons. The other 'visitor' took out his MagSec 4 gun from his leg container and aimed it at the T-800.

"Matt?" Mimi pointed towards the person opposite the T-800. From the cold shadows, out came Robocop.

"Get down." Robocop said calmly as Matt and Mimi ducked for cover on the side of the corridor. The T-800 fired away at Robocop with his shotgun and rifle. Sparks flew everywhere from the cop's chest when the bullets hit him with no harm done. Robocop retaliated by shooting out multiple shots from his gun, which made the T-800 get pushed backwards by the impact of the strong bullets. After about fifteen shots the T-800 dropped his weapons and collapsed to the ground.

"Robocop." Said Matt as Mimi helped him up. "Is he……?" Robocop didn't answer Matt and only marched right past him and set his attention to the Terminator just ahead of him. Once he reached his lying body, Murphy looked closely at the T-800. But then as he did so, the T-800 stormed up from the floor and grabbed Robocop's wrists. The two struggled in their tight positions while Matt and Mimi watched in horror.

It was then decided that Robocop had to disarm himself and set his hands onto his opponent. He was successful, by chance, and managed to get hold of the T-800's arms. He gripped them tightly and moved his head back. He then swung it straight forward and smashed the T-800's forehead with his own. The action caused the two cyborgs to fly to the wall, breaking the concrete the T-800 crushed on. However, the T-800 turned the tables when he kicked Robocop in the stomach with his mighty strength and let himself loose from his hands. Robocop almost fell back and before he could fight back the T-800 grabbed his shoulders and hurled him to the left wall. Murphy crashed through the wall and into everything in the next room fell on top of him, including the chunks of white rubble.

"Matt!" Cried Mimi when she saw the T-800 walk out of the smoke and pick up his weapons. Matt and Mimi immediately fled the scene as they ran out through the double doors just ahead of them. By then the T-800 was already walking through the corridors, armed and ready once again.

"Dr. Xiao!" Cried Mimi in the hospital parking lot.

"Mimi." Said Dr. Xiao surprisingly. "What are you doing here?"

"There's no time to explain! We need to get out of here fast!" Cried Matt.

"Now, now. People. Slow down. What is this all about?" Said the patient doctor. But the rate of her heartbeat suddenly rose when the armed T-800 kicked open the door not far from where they were standing. "Get in the car!"

The car drove off and the T-800 aimed at the car, but missed before they were gone. The cyborg looked around the parking lot and saw no vehicle he could use to catch those Digidestined kids, except only for two motorbikes that stood lonely in the corner of the area…………

"Okay, you two." Said Dr. Xiao trying not to panic. "Just what was that guy back there doing with a rifle and a shotgun?" Neither Mimi nor Matt answered.

"We don't know." Said Matt.

"How could he just get up like that after being shot fifteen times?" Said Mimi. "He's not human."

"Well, whatever he is, he won't be able to get us now." Said Matt.

"But what about Robocop?" Mimi said, before a shotgun blast from behind was heard. Mimi and Matt looked back to see the T-800 riding on a motorbike, aiming his guns right at the blue Volkswagen beetle car they were in.

"He's here!" Cried Matt. "Drive faster!"

"Oh, great! Just my lucky day!" Said Dr. Xiao as she floored the car.

Elsewhere……

Robocop got up from the rubble he was in. He cleared the dust off himself and search round the area. No sign of anyone. He checked himself and saw that no harm was done to his body. He made his way along the hall and into the parking lot from where the Digidestined fled. Nothing round here either, only again except for a single motorbike that stood lonely at the corner of the area……

…

"He's still on our tail!" Said Mimi hesitantly. Parts of the car had already been damaged. Nobody knew how much more punishment the vehicle could take.

"Bad news, people!" Said Dr. Xiao, "We're running out of gas!" But when the car passed the next alleyway block out came Robocop who rammed straight into the T-800 when he passed his way.

"LOOK!" Matt shouted when he saw the cyborgs riding parallel and shooting to each other. Maybe there was hope for salvation after all, thanks to the newest member in the NYPD.

The car drove along the side of the docking bays of New York. Robocop and the T-800 were still following behind. Robocop, to everyone's surprise, got up from his bike and faced the T-800. Without warning, he literally jumped onto the T-800 and completely threw him off the bike and off the edge of the road.

"NO!" Matt cried after Dr. Xiao stopped the car.

"Robocop!" Cried Mimi. Robocop and the T-800 were see flying down to the large cargo boat just below them. The sailors on the boat suddenly jumped out the way of the descending cyborgs. They all jumped off the boat before the cybrogs fell through the first floor of the boat and landed with a loud crash into the second which was in fact a large room filled with nothing but large cargo boxes, both wooden and metallic.

Elsewhere…..

Odaiba………

"Sora! Stay back!" Said Tai as he pushed Sora back when he saw the wobbly figure again appear through the clearing smoke.

"Tai!" Sora cried when she saw the figure as well. It first crackled with sparks of electricity that flowed all over its body. It growled at the same time and Sora had the same feeling she had experienced when she set eyes on the mysterious stalker a few days back after her tennis match. When the blue sparks vanished the creature that Sora had feared finally revealed itself.

"What the….." Tai was almost speechless.

"Champion." The creature said to Tai. It suddenly got out its combi-stick and opened it up. But just as things were going smoothly for the alien hunter……

"Pepper breath!" The creature was hit by an orange fireball that came from the bushes.

"Spiral twister!" Another hit from the bushes for the creature that fell backwards. Wihtout not evening bothering of what was in the bushes, the creature turned itself invisible once again and fled from the couple, who just watched it leave. Tai turned to Sora and helped her up from the ground. While Tai was doing this Sora saw a purple feathered bird in the bushes behind Tai.

"Biyomon!" Cried Sora.

"Sora!" Biyomon cried back when she ran to Sora and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, Tai!" Said Agumon waving at his friend.

"Agumon!" Said Tai running to his pal from the Digital World.

Elsewhere……

New York……

Another punch from the T-800 and Robocop went flying to the floor once again. The two had been fighting for almost an hour now. Both cyborgs were almost out of strength. But they still resumed their combat with each other. Parts of Robocop had been damaged quite severely now. He didn't know how much longer he could stand out for. The T-800 had most of his human flesh removed and he no longer wore the black shades he used to wear. Yet his power was still strong.

"Take it over, creep." Said Robocop getting up from the floor. He gave the T-800 a flying fist into his face which managed to crush part of his cheek. But that still didn't stop the T-800 from fighting onwards. When Robocop swung his left arm the T-800 grabbed it swiftly. He took the arm and swung Robocop into a metal cargo box. He fell again to the floor, but this time the Terminator was still holding his arm. Before Murphy could make another move the T-800 set his foot onto his chest and suddenly pulled off his arm.

Robocop shouted when his arm was removed and the T-800 threw it away. He kicked the Terminator off guard and quickly got up. He gave another hard punch in the face with his remaining arm. But then the T-800 punched him back in the face too, and as Robocop tumbled over, the cyborg from the future grabbed his waist, lifted him up and threw him fiercely to the ground with all his might for the last time. Robocop couldn't fight anymore.

The victorious Terminator picked up a metal pole nearby and got ready to make one final blow. But then Robocop kicked his feet so that he fell on top of him. And as he did Murphy opened up his right hand to reveal a sharp silver needle and penetrated it into the center of the head of the T-800. Electrical sparks danced everywhere when the T-800 got up, along with Robocop. And with the T-800 now vulnerable and with the last source of energy he had, Robocop gave him one last punched through the wall of the cargo ship. The T-800 flew outwards and landed into the dark blue water below him.

Electrical explosions bursted out from the water and within a minute everything fell silent. The smoke fumes rose to the air and Murphy fell backwards. Victorious he was, but damaged he had become. Before he fell unconscious he heard the voices of Matt Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa shouting his name nearby, and then nothing else.

Author's Note: Can't say when the next part will be out. Sorry again. But feel free to add any suggestions. See ya!


End file.
